


The Substitute Sex Toy

by cyncitymojo, J2_Girlz, jessie_cristo, jessies_girl



Series: J2 Devoted Round Robin Series [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Schmoop, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been living across the street from each other for almost 5 years now and from the moment they met, Jared has had a crush on Jensen. But Jensen is as straight as can be, and with a gorgeous girlfriend named Joanna, too.Jared’s best friend Chad, in usual over the top fashion, gets him a crazy gift to help him with his unrequited love. You’d think it would be something as crass as a box full of dildos in all shapes and sizes… but compared to what Chad ACTUALLY bought him, Jared would much rather have the dildos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is no.4 of the J2 Devoted's Round Robin Fic Challenge. 
> 
> How it works:  
> RR Leader (the one starting off the challenge) lays out the posting rules and the base plot and sets up the order of authors. The leader then starts off the posting with an intro chapter that sets up the story.  
> Then the next author in line continues the story, then the next after... so on and so forth until the Leader deems the story is ready to be ended and just as Leader started the story, he/she will also be responsible for ending it. We discourage the authors from talking about the plot too much because the whole point of an RR is to get our brains to adapt to whatever the writer before has set down and continue it in as seamless and yet still creative flow as possible.
> 
> Authors can bow out or join in at any time. The only requirement is to be a member of J2 Devoted AND have an account w/ AO3. These Round Robins can last mere weeks with attentive players who are always on the ball or can last as long as a year if anyone's having trouble in RL or w/ their own muses. But be assured, we have never failed to finish! 
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you like what we've done here.

-YO J-PAD!! What up, dude?-

-Chad, a big crate was just delivered to my house and the paperwork says it’s from you.-

-Ah cool, I was hoping it would get to you by the weekend.-

-What is it?-

-You didn’t open it, yet?!-

-Hell no! It’s from you, and I know you.-

-Dude, I’m your best friend, you don’t trust me?-

-No.-

-That’s harsh man. When have I ever gotten you something you didn’t like?-

-Seriously?! Where do I start? Oh, how about the pair of strippers dressed in nothing but ass-less chaps?-

-DUDE! You know you totally fuckin’ loved them! I SAW you eyeing the blonde one very thoroughly!-

-You sent them to my Gran’s 88th birthday party!-

-You know the party was boring as hell and bit hairy balls, jerkface! I did everyone there a fuckin’ favor by turning it into a REAL party!-

-Then there was the time you bought me lifetime memberships to TEN gay porn sites and did it all on my girlfriend’s computer!-

-Dude, you were stifling in the closet! I was worried you’d die from all the blue balls from not having any sex despite all the chicks you were dating. You know you’re happier being out and proud you assfucker, admit it.-

-Why am I still friends with you?-

-Fuck you, Padalecki! I’m the best fuckin’ friend in the world, and you know it. Now quit stalling and open the motherfuckin’ box. It’s probably awake by now and it must suck to be standing in a box all this time.-

-Wait, what?! What did you get me? Is there something alive in it? Did you get me a puppy?!-

-Why the fuck would I get you a puppy, you pansy! I’m not your fuckin’ boyfriend! Open it!-

-Fine! I swear to God, Chad. If you bought me a big box of dildos, I’m gonna test each one of them on your ass!-

-Bitch, please. Only in your gayest dreams would you be lucky enough to touch this fine ass!-

*sounds of grunting and pounding of wood go on for several minutes.*

-What the…!-

-SURPRISE!! Am I the greatest best friend or what?!-

-You bought me a sex-bot?-

-Not just ANY sex-bot you lucky fucker! That is the E-600. Top of the line, fully customizable entertainment model with a fully integrated personality and programming that can learn. It not only can clean your house, cook your meals and wait on you hand and foot, it knows every trick of the trade when it comes to intercourse! AND you don’t have to worry about STDs or nothing. It will be completely loyal to you and will even actively dissuade any others from trying to use it without your consent.-

-You bought me a sex-bot that looks exactly like Jensen Ackles.-  
-Well yeah. His is the only ass you’ve been wanting for years now. Now you can finally get a taste of that bubble ass or at least a close approximation of it as is technologically possible. The customizers secretly observed Ackles for weeks before even building and programming the bot. It is so near perfect, it could even pass as his twin brother if it wanted to.-

-OH MY GOD CHAD! IT JUST STEPPED OUT OF ITS WRAPPING AND IS KNEELING AT MY FEET… COMPLETELY NAKED!-

-Yeaaah! Have fun, buddy. No need to thank me.-

-I am gonna fuckin’ KILL you!-

-Why?!-

-It’s one thing to buy me a sex-bot, but to make it look exactly like one of my neighbors?! One of my completely straight and taken neighbors? What if someone sees it? Oh my GOD, what if Jensen sees it?!-

-Well duh… don’t let anyone see it, stupid.-  


-Dead… you’re SO dead!-

*CLICK!*

-Jared?-

*BEEP* -Your party has terminated the call and blocked your calls. Hang up now and contact your cell provider if this is a mistake. Have a nice day!-

-What the fuck? No goddamn gratitude!-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Two weeks later…*

Jensen watched as his girlfriend-slash-arm candy walked towards the door with the last of her bags.

“Want help with those, honey?”

“No, I’m good. You sure you’re gonna be okay alone in this big house?”

“I’m sure.”

He walked out to her car with her and watched as she tossed her bags through the open driver's side window before turning back to give him a hug.

Her blue eyes glittered with sentimental tears as she gazed up at him. Reaching up she ran one perfectly manicured hand through his carefully spiked dark blonde hair then ran one nail along the slightly stubbled jaw. “We had some good times, Jen. I never would’ve been able to finish schooling and get my modeling career started if you hadn’t offered me a place to stay and supported me all this time.”

“Hey, last I checked you were paying your share of the rent and utilities too, even if you really didn’t have to. And my job wouldn’t have gotten as far as it did if you hadn’t pretended to be the best fake girlfriend a gay guy could have.”

“Those snobby bitches at your firm now know your worth and how lucky they are to have you. No way would they have an issue with who you love from now on.”

Jensen smiled ruefully as he thought of the years of lying and pretending he and the tall, beautiful blonde in his arms had to do in order to get him up the ladder at Smith & Ferris. Or, Smith, Ferris & Ackles now. At 28, Jensen was the youngest full partner the firm has ever had and he now held power that others used to wield over him, but unlike them, he planned on using that power to open doors for more qualified people in the LGBT community. It was time that stodgy firm got with the times and he was bound and determined to see it through.

But Joanna reminded him that now he also had the time to take care of some things with his personal life as well when she leaned up for a last kiss to his cheek and whispered. “Good look with tall, dark and handsome across the street. You deserve it, honey.”

“Thanks, Jo-Jo…” he called her by his nickname for her. “Take care and call me to let me know you settled in fine at that schmuck’s place.”

Joanna laughed as she slipped into her little black Porsche. His gift to her last Christmas. “Oh shut up. Danny’s not a schmuck. My poor man still thinks he pulled one over on you by stealing me.”

“And as long as he wants to keep you he’ll keep thinking that. I don’t want him thinking I won’t be there to snap you right back up if he fucks up.”

“Love you, Jen.” She said, as she turned the key, put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

Just then, Jared Padalecki, Jensen’s secret crush came running up the street, obviously returning from his usual morning run. Joanna waved at him as she drove off, and he paused his run as he took in the piles of bags crammed into her little car. “See ya around Jared. Take care of my boy for me.” She waved at him, and he waved back with a bemused look on his face.

After she left, Jared turned to look at Jensen still standing in his driveway. Playing his part, Jensen shrugged sadly and waved at Jared with a tired air before turning back to re-enter his house, his mind already running with plans.

In his mind he was setting plans for the two-month leave he’d taken from the firm. First things first…

How to replace the love bot Jensen had seen Jared unpack the day he’d gotten it. He’d also overheard the tall man’s conversation with his friend and now knew Jared Padalecki had a thing for him, as well.

Two weeks ago, after he’d told Joanna all he’d seen and heard when he’d gone over to borrow some coffee from Jared, she had been the one to give him the idea.

Jensen had been playing the straight guy for so long, he wasn’t sure if Jared really wanted him for him or just considered him a challenge. Jensen knew he was a good looking guy and he’d had his fair share of guys hitting on him just for the chance to tap his supposedly straight, virgin ass. Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared was of the same mind and it had been Joanna’s idea to replace the love-bot with himself and get to know the real Jared.

With Joanna moved out and his two-month leave now in effect Jensen had nothing but time to plan out his infiltration of a certain neighbor’s life and hopefully finding what he hoped to find in a potential partner in the gorgeous Jared Padalecki.

He opened his phone and hit quick dial 9. The phone picked up after one ring.

“Ola, senor Ackles.”

“Osric, for the last time, you’re not Spanish.”

“With a healthy tan, I think I can really pull it off. So, are we set to go?”

“Yeah, Joanna is gone and Jared saw her leaving.”

“He still taking his morning runs?”

“Like clockwork.”

“Good I’ll be there nice and early. We’ll nab the fake-Jensen, reprogram him to work for you and you will take his place in Padalecki’s home. You know…”

“What?”

“There ARE easier ways to get a date.”

“Shut up, and don’t be late!”

“Muy comprendo, boss man! Operation Substitute Sex Toy is now in effect!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen's alarm woke him at five a.m. the next morning. With a groan, he reached over to shut it off, but his coordination at this ungodly time was totally off whack and the clock landed on the floor next to the bed with a crash and a ping. 

"Son of a bitch!" Jensen growled and sat up, squinting his eyes at the first rays of the slowly rising sun that infiltrated his bedroom through the gaps in the blinds. His hair stuck up in a zillion directions and for the first time, Jensen hated the giant mirror wardrobe opposite his king-size bed. 

"Wonderful," he mumbled as he tried - unsuccessfully - to tame the short hair with his hands. Giving up after a few attempts, Jensen kicked back the cover of his bed and dragged his tired, clad-only-in-pajama-pants body into the adjacent bathroom.

Half an hour later he emerged just in time to answer the door. Trust Osric to be not just on time but waaaay early.

"Buenos días, mi corazón," Osric greeted way too cheerfully. One could almost think he was more excited about the operation than Jensen.

"Shaddap 'n make me some coffee while I put on some denim," Jensen replied grumpily. "A whole pot if you know what's good for you."

Osric ogled the half-naked body of his friend, towel slung around the slim hips and another one knotted around his head.

"Don't hurry on my account, amigo," Osric grinned. "Is that new ink I see?" He stuck out his finger to touch the hand-sized dragon on Jensen's left pec. Jensen slapped his fingers.

"No touching," he hissed as Osric's index finger grazed his nipple. "Perv."

Jensen turned and headed to his room, leaving Osric to look at his other tattoos. A basilisk on his right shoulder blade and the tribal around his left ankle.

"Coffee!" Jensen called before he slammed the door to his room.

At six a.m. Jensen was slurping his third cup of coffee when Osric entered the eat-in kitchen.

"Drink up, time's running. Your OTP just left. We have one hour."

Jensen grunted and did as he was asked. "You sure you know how to disable the bot quick enough before it raises any alarms?"

Osric shot him his best bitch face. "Dude, I build these things, estupido."

"Alright," Jensen lifted his hands in surrender. "Let's go."

As they walked up to Padalecki's front door, Jensen became nervous and started second guessing the idea.

"Osric, I...," he started. But his friend cut him off. 

"No chickening out now, big boy." He stepped around Jensen and rang the bell. After exactly thirteen seconds, the door opened and Jensen felt like he was looking into a mirror as he came face to face with his double.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The Night Before

 

Jared sat and ate his dinner processing what he’d literally run into this morning. Joanna was leaving, in her fully-packed Porsche Panamera. Her words still took Jared by surprise.

 _“… Take care of my boy for me.”_ What could she have meant by that and why did she even bother to say it to him? Then, he’d looked across the street at Jensen. He’d seen the resigned, saddened look before he waved and went into his house.

When he’d finally come out of his stunned trance, Jared walked into his own house. He was greeted the same way he’d been for the last two weeks since Chad decided to “gift” him a customized sex-bot in the spitting image of the very man he just saw outside. Nesnej, as Jared decided to call it, was kneeling before him completely devoid of clothing.

“Aw, c’mon man, I know I ordered you to put clothes on before I left,” he sighed out, exasperated. “Aren’t you supposed to do whatever I say?” He’d dealt with this daily, Nesnej would put on clothes at Jared’s instruction, Jared would leave for his morning run, and just as quickly the sex-bot would be bare as a baby bird by the time he returned.

The sex-bot, Nesnej, raised his head and recited his daily mantra, “I am programmed for your pleasure, Jared. I have been modeled after your most desired image. My prime directive is your attraction and physical satisfaction. My sensors indicate numerous subliminal signs of arousal from you. To not be immediately ready to meet your physical needs would be illogical. Would you like sex now?”

This was the only response Jared had gotten from the machine for two weeks. He still was not used to having a “live” clone of his crush close enough to touch. The fact that it was constantly nude and ready to take every request, demand or silent cue of the effect it had over him was simply impossible for him to comprehend.

The first week, Jared had been figuring out all the tasks the sex-bot could do other than just have sex. He finally resigned himself to naming it and could only think of reversing Jensen’s name. It was twilight zone enough to fit the situation. With the sophistication of Nesnej’s Artificial Intelligence, Jared had developed a routine for it to dress, make his favorite foods, and assist him with daily household tasks. This included answering the door when Jared was busy or not at home. Chad was not exaggerating when he said it would wait on him hand and foot and was exclusively loyal.

He finally stopped being embarrassed about Nesnej’s ability to tell that he was aroused. From the instant the sex-bot scanned Jared to verify he was the account holder, it was constantly checking with him to offer the services it was programmed to do. He just was not able to hide it. Yes, he was practically infatuated with his neighbor. He just felt it odd to have a replica of Jensen, identical in every way including his voice and any scars or tattoos, that he could fuck whenever and however he wanted.

At the end of the first excruciating two weeks of abstaining from sex, Jared received an automated message. If Nesnej was not up to Mr. Padalecki’s standards, the android would be reformatted to its blank state and returned within a week. Jared did not want to lose the physical manifestation of his filthiest dreams, so he finally decided to allow his lust to take over. He had made the judgment call overnight that once he was back home from work the next day, Nesnej would fulfill his prime directive. 

It was not his fault that he was distracted by the thought of the real Jensen looking like he would need some consoling after he'd just been dumped.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The Next Day

 

The staring contest between Jensen and his doppelgänger seemed to last an eternity before Osric said one little word, "Harley." The nearly human light in its eyes dimmed and the machine stepped backward just out of arm’s reach.

“What the hell happened, Os?” whispered a shell-shocked Jensen.

“Dude, relax. This is one of the important things you need to know,” said Osric, finally serious. “Jared had to give a safe word to the company, whether he was freaky enough to need it or not. It is what we call a default failsafe. That is also why it backed away.”

“Huh, well I guess we better get it outta here and get started on helping me learn everything I need to know to be convincing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sharing the fun with us, we hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had been sitting at his desk in a daze, staring at his computer for over an hour. As the owner of ‘Tristan’s Tales & Treasures,’ a unique and successful bookstore, the administrative details were endless, yet he’d done nothing so far today. His problem? He was of a singular mind. Sex. With Jensen. ‘Nesnej,’ he reminded himself. Just thinking about tonight made his crotch swell. Completely oblivious, he didn’t hear the door knock. It took Sandy’s shouted, “Hey JT!” to get his attention. 

Jared looked up with the same deer-in-the-headlights-open-mouthed-gape he’d worn when he discovered the gay porn site memberships on her computer. She couldn’t resist loudly laughing. “Geez, distracted much?!”

“What do you mean? No, I’m fine.... uh, yeah. Fine. Why?”

“Well, let’s start with the look on your face and move right on to last time I checked ‘Sexual Self-Help’ did not come before ‘Sci-Fi’ when alphabetized?”

“Huh?”

“The inventory list you left for the stock guy had the category tags reversed for the new shipment. Either you’re having a sexual dysfunction crisis, or you’ve been invaded by aliens.”

She barely caught his mumbled ‘or both’ as he ran his hands down his face and back up through his shaggy locks. He looked so distraught she plopped herself onto his lap, wrapping him in a one-armed hug. 

“Tell Sister Sandy what’s going on, sweetie.”

Leaning his head down on her shoulder, he muttered, “I got a sex-bot.”

“WHAT!?! Why??” she exclaimed. “You swore emphatically you never would.”

“Chad.”

“Oh God, enough said.” They had all gone to the same college and she knew he took ‘inappropriate’ to its own distinct level. 

“And I don’t know what to do with it,” Jared complained. He jerked his head up, elaborating. “Well, I know _WHAT_ to do with it, I just can’t figure out _HOW_ I’m going to do it.”

“I know damn well you know how to have sex, JT. What gives?”

“You know why I never wanted one. Too impersonal. I’d rather... well, usually... I mean I’m....” he stuttered. 

“Basically a sap when it comes right down to it?”

Indignant, he huffed, “I prefer describing myself as ‘wanting an intimate connection.’ Thus my problem. I don’t think I can bring myself to fuck a machine. Especially Nesnej,” as if that simply explained things. 

“Nesnej? What kind of name is that?!” Sandy’s eyes began to bug out as her mind worked it out. “Wait! As in... ‘Jensen’ spelled backward? THE Jensen!? Hella hot and hunky, straight-as-a-ruler neighbor Jensen? Seriously?!”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus, not even going there.” Exasperated, she said “So don’t... Fuck it, I mean.”

“If there’s no sex, it will be returned in a week.” 

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Then do what I do with mine instead.”

His brows rose up comically as understanding dawned. “That’s it!!” Jumping up, he almost knocked Sandy to the floor. “I’ll just ride him like a bronco! But backward so I won’t have to see his face... Bizarro enough for this situation at any rate,” he grumbled. 

“Hold on there, Cowboy. Whether you can even do that depends on how its sexual directives are programmed. IF they’re even programmed,” she mused. “What model is it?”

“One of those new E-600’s. Why?”

“Wow! So sophisticated they can be set to be essentially entirely intuitive and responsive to its environment and human stimuli. And not just sex. They’re so adaptive they can even develop ‘personalities’ like real people.”

“I don’t know how to figure any of that out, Sands!”

“Well, lucky you then! I know someone who can. Felicia writes code for them and she can hack anything. Plus, she works with some guy. Rick? Oz? I don’t know. Something like that. Between ‘em, they’ll figure it out.”

She picked up her phone, dialed a number, and as soon as it was answered on the other end, “Licia, I need an emergency favor. Can you meet at Carrie’s Cafe in half an hour?” Nodding her head, “Great!”

Tugging him towards the door by the hand, Sandy turned around and looked at Jared with a thoughtful frown. “JT, I know you sometimes like a cock up your ass, but I also know you have a serious size kink. It took dozens of dildos to find one to get the job done right. Are you sure you’re gonna be satisfied with this?”

“Trust me, Sands. He’s plenty big enough,” he winked as they headed out the door.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Shit!" exclaimed Jensen looking at the... the... thing closely. "Os, it doesn’t have my new tat. How is your company going to explain that?"

Osric was in the middle of trying to shut Nesnej down, clicking and cursing coming from the tablet and the man. "One step at a time man."

Jensen frowned at him and went back to checking the bot out.

"Finally! Felicia must have coded this one. Fucker!"

The bot went lax and just stood there staring at Jensen, it was kinda creepy to be staring at basically yourself.

Everything about it was so close to the real deal.

 _‘Hmmm…’_ Jensen thought as he walked around it, yup they even got his birthmark right. He arched a silent eyebrow at Os.

“Alright, time to get him out of here,” said Os as he put the tablet back in his bag and grabbed the bot by his shoulders. “Jesus! I hope you’re not this heavy.” He chuckled at Jensen who was fiercely blushing.

They carried the bot to the van that was parked in Jared's driveway. The two men dragged a tarp over the body to hide it just in case the owner should come home. Closing the door to the van, Osric went into business mode.

“Alright, here's what is going to happen.” Grabbing a silver case out of the passenger side. “You are going to go back in the house, I am going to pretend to apply the new ink on you 'Nesnej', a new tat that the company just found out Jensen got the other day. All you need to do, to know how to act like the bot is to be a little bit more submissive than you already are.”

“I am not submissive,” argued Jensen, blushing as they walked back into the house.

“Yes, you are, big boy, but that's ok cause that's how Jared likes them,” said Os, carrying the case into the kitchen.

“Alright, so now what?” asked Jensen with a nervous, frustrated sigh.

“Well, the owner will be back soon. That gives you enough time to sit in a chair and pretend to be getting new ink.”

Just as Jensen sat down in a chair, a car pulled up into Jared's driveway.

“Shit!” cursed Osric, getting the case opened quickly, pulling out a couple of already stained gauze pads to make it look like he had already been working on the tattoo for hours. They needed to make it look as real as possible.

Nesnej/Jensen sat in a chair with ripped up jeans on and nothing else when Jared and Felicia walked through the door.

“Usually he's kneeling, naked on the floor in front of the door, waiting for me,” said Jared to Felicia as they found Osric putting a piece of plastic over the “bot’s” pec.

“Don’t remove the plastic for 3 hours, you need to let the ink dry. The real guy got a really detailed ink job,” said Osric to a flabbergasted Jared.

“Os, what are you doing here?” asked Felicia with a frustrated sigh.

“Company sent me. Why are you here?” asked Osric looking between Jared and Felicia.

“Well, I was going to rework the bot's programming to first time mode,” answered Felicia, Jared flushing a beet red beside her.

“Oh. I already did that, and I put in some other things, like no BDSM or Hardcore SM until Jared/owner is ready to add them,” said Os. “Sorry, I'm Osric, head programming officer. I was sent by the company to make sure your Companion is up to standards and to apply the new ink.” Holding his hand out to Jared.

“Jared,” taking the man's hand and shaking it once. “So, he's ok?” asking about the bot.

“Yup. Question is, is he ok by you? We noticed he hasn’t been used yet,” said Felicia looking over the codes that Os had added on his tablet since she had left hers in the car.

“Yea, yea he is,” sighed Jared, looking at Nesnej out of the corner of his eye.

“Alright, well, I'm all set here. I'll be on my way,” taking his tablet back from Felicia. “Oh, Jared… He had this note in his hand when I got here,” said Os, on his way out the door.

Hey Jared,  
Gone to a business conference.  
Have someone house sitting.  
So don’t mind the noise.  
Thanks, Jensen Ackles


	4. Chapter 4

Jared was in hell. Blue-ball hell.

Even if he'd decided to make use of Nesnej he didn't quite know how to go about it. It felt weird ordering what looked like a human, let alone the spitting image of the star of all his wet dreams, into his bed.

He'd decided to think on it and make his final decision that night. Right now, he just wanted a strong drink and a relaxing day in front of the TV.

Ignoring Nesnej still sitting in place where Osric had left him, and watching Jared with a bright, attentive stare, Jared went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from his fridge. He paused before dropping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. "Nesnej," he spoke to the android.

"Yes, Jared," Nesnej replied. Voice deep and smooth.

An electric chill ran up Jared's spine. "Uh... continue house duties until further notice."

"Whatever you desire, Jared."

Jared really wished the droid wouldn't say 'desire' in that sexy way. Sighing resignedly, Jared snatched up the remote from his coffee table and turned on the large viewscreen mounted to the longest wall in his living room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unsure about what house chores needed doing, Jensen cursed inwardly as he made his way into the laundry room. Finding only a small pile of clothes in the hamper, Jensen decided to keep busy while devising how to get Jared into bed without outright jumping the guy.

Dumping everything he found in the hamper into the washer, he glanced at the bottles of liquids lined up on the shelf above the high-tech washer and grabbed the first one that said detergent on it. 

As he was putting it back he noticed another bottle boasted that it kept clothes looking like new and added a couple capfuls of that. But the last bottle said it tackled tough stains and Jensen figured that if there were any stains on Jared's clothes this would most likely be a wise thing to add. So, a couple capfuls of that liquid also went into the washer.

So what if Jensen never really had a need to do his own laundry? When he lived with his parents his mother did all his laundry. When he'd moved out, he'd paid for his own place along with utilities and any repairs or upgrades needed, but as a gift for his new place, his parents had hired a sweet 50-year-old woman named Martha, to come in four times a week to cook, clean and do laundry. When he'd bought and moved into his home across the street, however, Joanna had taken over from Martha  
when the older woman had retired.

Jensen didn't think it was such a big deal. _'How hard could it be?'_ he thought to himself, as he examined the washer's controls for a few seconds before finally figuring out how to start it up.

As he turned to leave he spotted a tall narrow crate set into the corner of the room, behind the door. Walking over to it he saw the bold black lettering printed on the door. **REAL THING ROBOTICS - AUTHENTICITY CORP**. Jensen figured it was the crate the real Nesnej had arrived in and curious, he opened the door and found compartments built into the sides and top of the surprisingly solid crate.

Opening one panel, Jensen was delighted to find clothing in his size. He'd been worried about what he'd be wearing while living here at Jared's. He thought he'd have to wait until Jared left the house to run over to his own place and get some clothes. He had been so excited and nervous about starting the plan to switch places he hadn't really thought about certain things.

The clothes situation was solved, but now Jensen realized that he'd also have to sneak himself some food from home, too. Sure, Jared had food in his own home, but Jensen would rather not risk him noticing any missing food. Androids didn't need to eat or sleep or even use the 'little boys room' for that matter.

So many seemingly inconsequential things he should've thought of. But he took a little comfort in knowing that even Osric and his self-proclaimed genius level IQ hadn't thought of them, either.

As he looked through the hanging outfits, his eyes rounded when he spotted one outfit in particular. Searching through the other panels he found the paraphernalia needed to complete the outfit. Mischief shone in his jade green eyes as he pulled the items out, and went to the small washroom just beyond the dryer to change.

If Jared was too indecisive about using Nesnej's services in the way Jensen wanted him to, Jensen would just have to give him a little push to make up his mind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sir? May I dust the furniture in here while you're watching? I promise I won't get in your way."

Jared was halfway through his second beer and was already feeling relaxed and slightly buzzed. Drinking on an empty stomach always affected him this way. But he was drinking safely at home, so Jared really didn't mind. Maybe it would knock him out soon and he could go to bed and not have to worry about fighting his sexual needs for at least one more night. "Yeah, go ahead," he told the droid, without turning to look at him.

He was taking a healthy sip of his beer when Jensen walked into view and headed straight for the large wooden bookshelf next to the viewscreen.

Jared choked then sprayed the coffee table, the floor and the front of his shirt with beer.

Jensen turned in an over-exaggerated show of concern. "Oh, sir! Are you okay? Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean that right up."

Dressed in a male version of a French maid costume; all in black and white, he wore a black cravat, black and white vest with a plunging neckline, white cuffs on his wrists, tight black leather underwear and knee-high boots with a 2-inch chunky heel and black laces that ran up the front of the boots.

Jensen ran around the coffee table and knelt on the floor right in front of Jared and began to wipe the table with the white rag he'd had tucked into the back of his leather undies.

Gasping, Jared blinked several times before finally speaking, voice deep and rough, "Nesnej, what are you wearing?"

"My new housekeeping uniform, sir. Mr. Chau gave me a wardrobe upgrade. I have so many cute outfits I can't wait to show you!" Jensen gushed, forcing himself to continue wiping even as he felt Jared's eyes roving all over his body.

 _‘Round 1 to Nesnej,’_ Jensen thought. _‘Your move, Mr. Padalecki.’_

===============================

Jared gulped noisily, trying to figure out what to do. Nesnej was continuing to dust off every shelf he could find, and Jared's eyes were glued to his tempting ass. His second beer was quickly becoming a third and with progressing relaxation Jared's inhibitions lowered slightly. When Nesnej stretched a bit to reach the top shelf right in front of his owner, Jared hummed appreciatively.

"Do they teach you that in bot school, Nesnej?" he asked huskily.

"Do they teach us what, master?" Nesnej stopped what he was doing and turned to face Jared. "How to dust bookshelves?"

"How to show off your ass in a way that could make straight men gay?" Jared corrected, tongue heavy. Whether that was due to the beer or the constant state of semi-arousal he'd been in since the bot entered his life, he didn't know.

"You're straight?" Nesnej raised an eyebrow. These bots were scarily lifelike. 

Jared coughed and sipped on his beer. "Nah... just saying. I mean..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to continue nor how to keep his eyes from straying to the impressive crotch wrapped in a tight little almost-nothing. Daaaamn, Jared was going to hell.

"Well," Nesnej shrugged, "even Spaghetti are straight until you boil them." 

Jared sputtered, almost choking on his beer while Nesnej just turned around to finish up as if nothing had happened. When he was done with the shelf, he knelt down on the floor, starting to sort the magazines underneath Jared's coffee table, ass stuck out right under the man's nose. And Jared could have sworn the bot wiggled his ass for him. He was about to comment on it when a loud beeping sounded from the laundry room.

"Machine's done, master. I will start up the dryer and finish here afterward." 

***

When Jensen... or rather 'Nesnej' entered the laundry room, the smug smile on his face was quickly wiped off. The whole room was filled with bubbles upon bubbles and Jensen shrieked like a girl when his foot started to slip on the soapy ground. What the hell had he done?

A moment later disaster was complete when the door opened again, and Jared entered. He'd heard Jensen's shriek and had gone to investigate.

"Nesnej, what's w.... whoooaaahhhh!"

With a thud, Jared landed on his ass, or rather, his tailbone, as he, too, slipped on the unexpected soaped up ground. Only he had been rushing in and thus, unlike Jensen, hadn't been able to catch himself.

"Aaaaaahhhhhrgggghhhh," he grunted as he made contact with the tiled floor.

"Oh shit," Jensen swore and carefully went to turn off the bubbling machine before kneeling down next to Jared.

"I'm so sorry, Jared, are you okay?"

Jared's ass was so sore he couldn't reply, only whimper.

"I must have mixed up something here, which caused all this mess. I'm really sorry. Never meant to hurt you." Jensen was horrified to notice he was babbling and he was sure that was not what bots got taught.

"Um, let me help you up and get you comfortable. I will clean up this mess after I'm done with yours... err, you." 

Jared was too stunned from pain to notice the slip his "bot" had made and just focused on helping him get his own heavy ass to the bedroom.

Jensen maneuvered Jared to lay face down on the bed and proceeded to work the soapy, wet jeans off the man.

 _'Least this way I have a reason to undress his ass without him knowing that's all I've wanted to do since the day I laid eyes on him,'_ Jensen thought to himself. 

Getting rid of the jeans proved more difficult than anticipated, partially due to the impossibly long legs and the wet denim clinging to them, partially because Jensen's hands were shaking with embarrassment and excitement. The former being due to the rookie mistake he realized he must have done with the washing detergent. Jared would so find out what was going on the moment he was thinking clearly again.

Once Jensen got rid of the jeans for good, he proceeded to tug down the equally wet boxer briefs, but Jared yelped and tightly gripped them.

"Come on, Jared. You have nothing I haven't seen before," Jensen muttered. 

"That's what 'you' say," Jared replied tight-lipped. "I realize you're 'just' a machine, Nesnej, but..."

"But you're gonna catch a cold if you stay in the wet stuff, darling, so can the modesty and let me help get them off."

Jared sighed, knowing the bot was right. And damn him if he didn't admire the bot makers even more. He had no idea how they managed to get all that information, but that bot was even talking just like Jensen did.

"You're amazing," Jared mumbled as he conceded and lifted his hips a bit - he had to bite back a pained moan - to help Nesnej get the cold wet material off his skin.

Finally, Jared was lying face down on his bed, naked from the waist down and painfully aware that his favorite OTP's double - or bot - was ogling his exposed rear end. And damned was Jared as he felt himself sprout wood despite the pain.

For a moment nothing happened, and Jared began to relax when suddenly, he tensed up with a surprised grunt as he felt Nesnej's warm hands on his icy globes.

"Relax, Jay," the bot said. "I think you bruised your ass quite good and dead leg in the ass sucks. Dead ass. Let me try and relax your muscles."

With that Jensen began to massage the muscles on and around Jared's fine ass while trying to will his dick down. Yes, he was supposed to be a sexbot, but did they spontaneously get a boner?

Working his fingers rhythmically over Jared's muscles, and he enjoyed the feel of the firm cheeks, Jensen noticed Jared relaxing slightly, but not for long. He was moving slightly like he didn't want to but couldn't help himself. With a grin, Jensen understood that Jared must be having the same problem he did. The man he admired was humping the mattress because he was caressing his behind.

Jensen bit back a moan and decided to play dirty. The next instant he moved his hands upwards towards the lumbar muscles, he leaned forward just a tiny bit further than necessary and accidentally let his leather-clad hard-on brush over Jared's bare hip. Jared groaned. And Jensen grinned.

[ ](https://imgur.com/xJ2UTaJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, we hope you enjoyed this latest installment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the false alarm with this chapter release. You're all probably well aware of the inevitable technical snafus that plague us every now and then.
> 
> Credit for the amazing manip of the boys goes to an unknown artist, but our heartfelt thanks for it. If anyone knows whose work it is, please let us know so that we can acknowledge them appropriately.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the 'action' herein and that it was worth the wait!

[](https://imgur.com/C4whOnD)  


  


In his pleasantly drunken haze, Jared all too easily let the most sinful sounds of pleasure escape from his lips. Between the friction that he was getting from his sheets, and the spectacular rub down he was receiving, this was the most direct contact he'd had in weeks. If he hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn Nesnej was enjoying it too. He was too relaxed to argue with any logic that the erection he thought he felt, sliding against him with every few moves Nesnej made, was just probably part of the bot's programming.

Jared felt like he was melting into the mattress. It felt like his skin, muscles, even his bones, were warm liquid. In a brief moment of clarity, he realized there was heated, scented oil being poured on and smoothed into his tingling skin. He tried to ask about it, but all that came from his lips was an upward-inflected moan.

"If you are wondering about your sheets, no worries, Jared, I will clean them. If you are wondering what that hypnotic scent is, there is more in my inventory than just a few costumes…” Jensen said suggestively, emphasizing it with awesome pressure to Jared’s glutes. He heard a stuttered grunt and then a gasp as he sneaked his oil-slick thumbs between Jared's cheeks to glide down the crease of his ass. Jensen just barely avoided the 'main event' in lieu of pressing gently on Jared's seam as he worked his way to his balls. Jared's legs spread as if by reflex.

Jensen paused, he could not believe this was going so well. He remembered then that Jared had done more than just sip from his drink, or was it drinks by then? In addition to that, but hopefully not, there was the possibility that Jared had hit his head and neither of them had noticed with the way he had so thoroughly introduced the floor to his ass. Jensen had to make sure this was not something Jared would freak out about during his inevitable hangover in the morning. He was sure the bot he replaced was not nearly this touchy-feely, yet.

He knew he was still kind of cheating to place events in his favor, but he leaned into the 'V' of Jared's spread legs, and pressed himself fully unto the man's broad, muscled back.

"Jared? Would you like me to continue?" he whispered. "I completely understand if you would like to rest now."

Jared wriggled underneath him, mumbling. Jensen rose to give him room to move and Jared rolled over, causing Jensen to back up fully, and giving him a clear view of the full Monty. Jared was splayed across his bed, stretching his arms above his head, the epitome of raw, unabashed passion. His legs out wide, he made shallow thrusts searching for some contact with his fevered skin.

_'How this dude doesn't get laid daily is fucking beyond me,'_ Jensen thought to himself. He looked on, Jared's hair framed his face in a delicious chocolatey contrast to the light sheets and the flushed rose color spanned from his forehead to his navel. A navel that was currently blocked by a rather impressive, pulsing erection.

"Pleease, I w's so close. It's b'n so loong. Don' stop touchin' me. Hands are amazing," Jared murmured a bit clearer than before.

"Absolutely, sir," Jensen breathed out with a grin. He climbed back onto the bed between Jared's legs, bringing the oil with him. He massaged the entire front of Jared's body beginning with the massive chest and shoulders and reaching up to smooth his strong hands over those long, stretched arms. The reach brought his hips, and his own throbbing cock, right in line with Jared's and the young man gasped and sighed in delight.

Jared instantly felt the leather-clad bulge brush against his engorged dick and groaned “feelsofuckinggooood!” Thrusting upwards, he sought friction and relief from his seemingly interminable pent-up sexual frustrations. 

The sight, sound, and feel of Jared writhing and moaning on the bed was going to be the death of Jensen. He pulled away to try to calm himself. _‘How the FUCK did you ever think you could pull off this ridiculous ruse?’_ he berated himself frantically. Before dwelling on that thought, he was going to give this beautiful man one hell of an orgasm to remember. He just had to figure out a way to do it without letting Jared ever touch him or he would blow his load in a nanosecond. An idea struck. 

Running his own hands back up Jared’s muscled arms and clasping his hands still above his head, Jensen leaned down and whispered into his ear. “Sir... I sense you are experiencing an extreme level of carnal arousal which is currently causing you significant discomfort.” 

“If ya ‘nly knew...,” muttered Jared, eyes tightly closed. “Auugggh!!” he growled, lifting his hips and trying to latch onto Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen continued to hold Jared’s hands firmly and spoke softly. “I am custom-made for you. Specifically programmed with abilities and techniques designed to intensify your erotic experiences. Are you willing to let me help you achieve unimaginable heights of pleasure?”

Their joined hands and Jensen’s low, gruff voice brought Jared back to the moment. “Yeesss... Pleeasse... ‘m beggin’ ya,” he mewled, turning his head from side to side. “Don’ care how... anythin’... need, gotta... just gotta... come.”

“Anything, Jared?”

Jared’s hazel eyes slit open and his hooded, lust-filled gaze fell upon Jensen’s gorgeous face. Shaking his head slightly, _‘Nesnej,’_ he reminded himself. _‘Not Jensen, Nesnej, the bot.’_ That face had plagued his dreams and featured a prominent role in many lewd fantasies over the last five years. He stared, entranced. Deep green eyes, honey-colored freckles, and lips... _God, those lips_. Luscious and full, they were made for sin and sucking. His cock to be exact.

“Yeah... wha’ever.”

“Do you trust me, Jared?” 

Eyes locked on the older man's, he nodded his head once, swallowing audibly. 

“Good. Now please let me know at any time if anything makes you uncomfortable or you don’t like something I do. Agreed?”

Jensen continued to hold Jared’s gaze as he once again nodded, releasing his hands and laying them on the pillow beside his head. “Leave them there.” 

Pulling the folded cotton square handkerchief from the pocket of his vest, Jensen shook it out and grasped two corners to stretch it diagonally. He placed one end in Jared’s left hand and wove the fabric around one of the slats of the mahogany headboard. Pulling the other end through, he put it in Jared’s right hand. “Hold on tight and don’t let go,” Jensen instructed. 

Jared nodded wordlessly. He could hardly stand knowing this wasn’t Jensen he was with, rather his robotic look-alike. Truth be told, right now he didn’t give a flying fuck. He’d take what he could get. But that didn’t mean he had to stare into those however realistic-looking, but still-fake, green orbs the whole time. “My eyes... cover ‘em, please? Don’ wanna see. Just feel.”

The request took him by surprise, yet relieved Jensen at the same time. He had wondered how he’d be able to keep from giving himself away. “Whatever you want, sir. I am here to fulfill your every wish.” He took the black silk cravat from around his neck. Gently placing it across Jared’s eyes, he knotted it on the right side of his head. 

A long, deep sigh passed through Jared’s lips and his dick seemed to grow; it hardened and lengthened even more. Jensen had always wondered if Jared was proportional. God, was he ever. _‘_ _Gotta_ _be_ _at least_ _ten inches,’_ he thought, licking his lips. _‘I’ll have to be plenty liquored, loosened and/or lubed to take that monster up my ass.’_ he chuckled. _‘Later,’_ he admonished himself.

Jensen’s hands ran down the younger man’s flanks, his nails raking over the pebbled nubs on his chest. He smiled as goosebumps broke out across it and a hiss escaped Jared’s lips as he arched into the touch. He lowered his head, biting and licking first the left nipple, then the right, until they were both pink and shiny with spit.

“Unghh,” Jared groaned as he moved his body restlessly, searching for more contact. His hands pulled at the ends of the handkerchief, straining, but not releasing it. Jensen flattened one hand against his torso, pressing him back down flat on the bed. 

Shimmying down Jared’s body, Jensen pressed a few quick kisses from his sternum to his navel. The muscles of his sculpted abdomen twitched against his fingers and his pelvis started to thrust, cock bobbing furiously. Jared raised his knees and splayed his legs open into a ‘V,’ sending a clear message as to what he wanted. “Pleeaase. Need more...” he begged shamelessly. 

As soon as Jared began to squirm into a moaning mess of need, Jensen wrapped his left fingers around the base of his shaft, squeezing gently, but firmly. Jensen opened his mouth and took Jared in as far as he could, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him in. 

“Fuuckk!” Jared cried out as he felt his cock suddenly engulfed in hot, wet heat. He would have come right then and there had it not been for Jensen’s hold on him. He felt Jensen open his mouth and lave his tongue lightly around the glans of the bulbous head of his penis and down the thick vein on its underside. 

Again trying to lunge his hips upwards, Jared felt Jensen’s forearm across them to hold him steady. “Patience, sir. I guarantee it will be worth it.” 

_‘Torture. This is just plain torture,’_ was Jared’s only thought. Exquisite torture to be sure, but torture nonetheless. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

As if Jensen had picked up on Jared’s distress, he began to increase the pace and went down on him again. This time he swallowed fully until his nose was buried in the coarse, dark hair of Jared’s pubes. It was only with an iron will that he kept from gagging as the velvet rod of steel hit the back of his throat, and he kept his fingers loosely around the base to stave off the younger man’s climax. 

Jensen pulled up and stared at the large, turgid organ, pulsing with blood, covered in saliva, pre-come pooling at the end. _‘God Almighty,’_ he groaned to himself. He again bobbed his mouth up and down Jared’s length several times, running the flat of his tongue around the head, and poking the tip into the slit. 

Jensen moved his hand down between the younger man’s legs and began to tease his puckered hole by running his middle finger around the muscles at the entrance of his ass, causing Jared to moan at the dual sensations. “Augh, fuck! FUCK!!” 

Lifting his arm off Jared’s hips, Jensen let him begin to push them upwards and fuck the mouth wrapped around his dick while his finger continued to nudge at his hole. Jared was thrusting into both, wanting to feel it all. “Can’t, Jens... gotta... can’t... wait... I'mma gonna...!” he implored. 

Jared felt his spine tingle and his balls tighten as his body begged for release. Suddenly Jensen slid his fingers away from around the base of Jared’s cock and his middle finger pushed into his ass, hitting his prostate dead on. Jared thrust back forcefully, crying out as he shot streams of come down Jensen’s throat. Just before he blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm, he rasped out hoarsely, but clearly, “Oh my God, Jensen!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading. Comments and kudos are love and fuel our muses, so we'd love to hear from you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been a week since the 'happy ending massage' and to say Jensen was suffering from blue balls would have been the mother of all understatements. 

He thought that after giving in and having that hot time together, Jared would let down his guard and enjoy all that Jensen, no ‘Nesnej’ had to offer. Instead, Jared became even more flighty. 

He now spent most of his time away from home, even on his days off. He’d come home from work really late in the evening, eat the dinner Jensen had got Nesnej to make, and then head straight up to his room for the rest of the evening. 

Out of pure boredom, Jensen had worked at improving his housekeeping duties, even going so far as to looking up instructions on how to fix a leak in the guest bathroom, fixing the rickety table on the patio and taking cooking lessons from Nesnej in his own home across the street. 

Though he’d gotten better at doing housework didn’t mean Jensen really cared for it and so he’d taken to sneaking Nesnej over to clean the windows, scrub the toilets and other distasteful chores Jensen refused to do. 

Sure, it was a risk having Nesnej in the same house at the same time as he was, but the android also served the purpose of keeping Jensen company whiling away the lonely hours in Jared’s house. 

He had planned out this whole seduction scheme using the racy outfits in Nesnej’s closet, but it was hard to lay a seduction down when the one it was intended for practically ran from him at every opportunity. 

It was Friday again and nearing closing time for the bookstore. Jensen decided that he could no longer just sit back and wait for Jared to come to him. 

After sending Nesnej back to his own house, Jensen dove into the droid’s closet and whooped delightedly when he found what he was looking for. 

“If the sexy mountain won’t come to Muhammad…” he said to himself as he rushed to shower and change, “then the hot as fuck Muhammad will go to the mountain.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

When Jared decided to give himself some space from Nesnej he thought he’d only need a day or two to think things through, but that day or two had turned into a whole week and Jared still didn’t know what to do. 

So when he received the text from Chad to meet him at a club down the street, he’d eagerly accepted and rushed out of the bookstore at closing time. Maybe a night of getting stinking drunk was exactly what he needed. He never noticed the man in a short black trench coat who had come to a halt when he stepped out of his shop and then followed him as he made his way to the club. 

In practically no time, he was seated in the smoky club with its strobing lights and packed dance floor, downing his third shot and watching Chad trying to pick up a woman who was obviously not buying any of his pickup lines. Jared was having a blast. 

Being the good friend and unofficial wingman, Jared was just about to step in and save his friend from any more embarrassment when the woman’s eyes popped wide open and she purred a ‘hellooo, doctor’ while staring over Jared’s shoulder. 

Chad twisted around to look at what she’d seen and his muttered ‘oh fuck’ should’ve warned Jared, but he still nearly fell off the stool he was perched on when he spotted Nesnej walking through the crowd on the dance floor. People parting around him as if he was royalty, many of them leering openly. 

Nesnej was dressed in a leather harness that wrapped around his honey-tanned firm chest, low slung, black leather pants that seemed painted on him and left no doubt that he was going commando with black leather half-boots that had 3-inch heels. A black coat hung from one well-toned arm even as the droid raised the other arm to wiggle his fingers at Jared in a cute little ‘hello’ wave. The droid practically oozing sex as he sashayed over to Jared. 

“Darling, there you are. When you didn’t come home for dinner, I thought it would be a good idea to meet you at work and take you out. But then I saw you coming in here and thought a night clubbing was even better! Is it okay that I join you, master?” 

“Master?!” the woman exclaimed, her eyes roaming all over the droid. 

Chad laughed nervously. “Yeah, um… that’s just a game they play. The kinky bastards.” 

“Mmmm…” the woman purred appreciatively, reaching out to run one manicured finger along a strap of Nesnej’s harness. “I love games, got room for one more?” she asked, suggestively. Chad gaping, disgruntled by his failure to snag her for himself. 

Taking pity on Jared’s best friend, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pressed himself against the shocked, gorgeous man. “Apologies, miss,” he said. “I belong to Jared. No one can touch me but him.” 

Shaking his head as if snapping out of a daze, Jared’s arms came up of their own volition and wrapped around Jensen’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Y-yeah, sorry. He’s mine,” he said, before he could think about what to say. 

The woman huffed in disappointment, gave Chad a disgusted look, then turned with a whip of her long, blonde hair and stormed off. 

Chad stepped closer to Jared even as Nesnej/Jensen began kissing Jared’s neck and running his hands up and down Jared’s arms. 

“We gotta get him outta here before people who might know Ackles sees him!” Chad whispered fiercely, as one song ended and another began to build. 

Before either man could act, Nesnej pulled away from Jared, throwing his hands in the air with a happy whoop. “I LOVE this song!” he crowed, as he threw his coat on the nearest chair and turned back towards the dance floor, hips swaying to the beat. 

“Oh fuck.” Chad repeated, even as two men closed in on Jensen and began dancing with him. “Jay, no!” he shouted as he saw Jared’s slightly dazed, drunk expression transform into possessive anger. 

Chad reached out to hold back his friend. This was a delicate situation and Jared going all caveman on the other men over a freaking droid had disaster spelled all over it. But Jared wasn't about to be stopped. He shrugged off his friend's hand and tromped over to his dancing bot. 

"Nesnej, let's go," he growled, aware of the many stares he now attracted. But the bot danced on and the two men who joined him ignored Jared and kept dancing closer to Nesnej, who was swinging his hips to the music like a pro. 

"Hey man, he wants to dance, let him," one of the men dancing close to Nesnej slurred, not breaking his own movements. 

"Shut up, you idiot, that's just a droid. He's programmed to listen, and do as I ask," Jared growled and reached for Nesnej's wrist. He managed to drag him a few steps until suddenly, the wrist was yanked from his grasp. 

Angrily, Jared looked up and saw the other man that had been dancing around his bot pulling Nesnej along. Something in Jared flipped for real now and Chad's call to calm down went unheard as Jared closed the gap to the man and swung a fist at him. He relished in the satisfying crunch for a split second and then all hell broke loose. 

The man and his buddy started punching back, and like all good brawls, it took on a life of its own. Punches flew, drinks spilled, and chairs broke, but Jared soon managed - with a bit of help from Chad - to get Nesnej and himself out of the place more or less unnoticed. The three jogged a few blocks to the safety of Chad's car and took stock. 

Jared had a small cut on his knuckles and Chad was drenched in either beer or liquor - or both. At first sight Nesnej looked unharmed, but then Jared noticed a thin trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. He looked at Chad, wide eyed. 

"Chad? Do bots bleed?" 

"What? I.... got no idea, man," Chad exhaled, taking in the crimson trail that Nesnej now wiped off with the back of his hand. 

‘Damn, now what?’ Jensen thought to himself. His mind worked feverishly for a few seconds and then an idea hit him. 

"You do know I'm the latest model of bots, Jared? Some customers have special requests, to satisfy kinks or similar. Some like it rough to the point of blood flowing. Our lips and certain other parts have been adjusted to accommodate these needs. I guess one of the blood-filled vessels of mine have been damaged. It's no big deal." 

Jared stared at Nesnej and then at Chad. He didn't know what to say. It was all Chad's fault for getting him this bot in the first place. 

"What are you doing here anyway, Nesnej? I didn't know bots make their own decisions when to wander about or go clubbing on their own," Jared inquired. 

"Well, we were designed to fulfill our master's needs. You have been staying away, Jared. You have been avoiding me, even though it's obvious you would love to act out your deepest desires with me," Nesnej explained matter-of-factly. 

"Oh jeez," Chad groaned. "I don't need to hear this. And anyways, I don't think this is the right place to discuss this. Take your bot home, Jay. I'm sorry I had no idea how life-like these machines are by now else I would have reconsidered getting him for you." 

"It's your fault alright, Chad. But... you're right. Nesnej, get in the car. Chad can take us home. And then Chad can leave so I can sort out this dilemma." 

"I know it's not my place," Nesnej piped up. "But I think your friend isn't fit to drive. And neither are you, Jared. Me, I'm a bot. I didn't drink. I can drive." 

"You can drive?" Jared gaped. Nesnej sounded almost offended. 

"But of course. Didn't you read the instructions?" 

Jared stared hard at the amazing image before him. Still in his sexy as hell outfit that threatened to make Jared's cock burst his jeans at the seams, tanned body shining like he'd bathed in glitter, he really didn't know what he'd been trying to prevent. He knew Jensen would never really be his. The man wasn't gay, probably not even bi, so this bot that looked like sin on two legs was his only chance of ever engaging with the man of his wet dreams. Why was he trying to stay away so hard? What was he trying to prove? 

Jared exchanged a look with Chad who nodded and then Nesnej was driving them home. Chad decided to take a cab home from Jared's and fetch his car the next day. 

When the man had gone, and Jared was alone with Nesnej for the first time that evening, he decided it was time he opened up to the droid. That in itself sounded horribly wrong but for some reason Jared felt the need to do so before throwing all restraints overboard and taking everything the bot had to offer. 

*** 

Jensen had been nervous the second Jared had noticed him bleeding but as he found a way to explain it, he'd been willing to put everything on one card and make Jared see the 'bot' was his for the taking. 

Now he was sitting there, listening to Jared pour out his heart to Nesnej about how the man was in love with Jensen - and boy, didn't that admission make his heart speed up. Jensen had briefly played with the thought of revealing himself but had quickly smothered this idea. Jared would freak. And Jensen wasn't ready to deal with that yet. What he was ready for was feeling the man skin on skin, and he didn't even care if Jared wanted to bottom or top. 

"...so you see, Nesnej, this is such a sorry, creepy and utterly fucked up situation. I don't know if my behavior towards you hurt your feelings... is that possible? But, it was all me. That massage you gave me the other week - it was heaven. A dream come true. I came so hard... it scared me." 

Jared paused and looked at the bot who now came to sit right next to him and placed one hand on Jared's thigh while he brought up his lips right next to the man's ear. 

"I'm here to make you come even harder, if you let me, Jared. Don't be afraid." 

The bot’s voice tickled Jared's ear, the deep timbre sending a shiver down his spine. He was so hard in his pants, he didn't care how, he had to release the pressure. Jared turned his head towards Nesnej and captured his lips with his own. There was still a faint taste of copper on the droid's lips but apart from that, it tasted divine. Jared moaned. 

Slowly, Nesnej's hand started edging closer to Jared's crotch while Jared ran his hand down the bot's tempting torso. His thumb rubbed over a nipple and the bot shuddered. Jared pulled Nesnej onto his lap, facing him, without breaking their kiss and whimpered when his aching dick pressed against Nesnej's hard shaft. 

Nesnej looked like a dream come true sitting on him, and Jared's only thought was how it would feel to have the droid's penis pounding into his prostate. Jared's hands slid down Nesnej's body and hooked his thumbs into the black leather clinging to hips. 

"How about we get you out of these and then you show me what you can do with this," Jared rumbled as one hand closed over Nesnej's crotch. Nesnej bucked his pelvis into Jared's hand and smirked. 

"Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the ride. We always love to hear what you think. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting out this newest chapter. Real life has been calling loud and often, and hopefully you can all relate. We are a team, so rest assured we will not abandon this story. The updates just may lag a little at times. Thanks in advance for your support and understanding. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest installment!

Jared tried not to seem nervous, but he had sobered some and his long fingers, usually deft under normal circumstances, fumbled slightly with the leather straps caging the beautiful body seated across his thighs. He grumbled to himself when he got frustrated at his own impatience. _'How in the hell did he get himself in this damn thing?'_ he thought. 

As if reading Jared's mind, Jensen kissed him with a chuckle to bring him back to focus. Stopping those broad hands from ripping the harness from his torso was difficult, but there was no reason to ruin something that got this reaction from the man. The growl he heard was positively primal, and he would definitely be exploring that side of Jared... later. 

"Here, Jared, why don't you allow me to get this off? You go relax with a steamy hot shower, and then I can work on getting you off," Jensen said with a low rumble of his own. 

"Uh, yeah sounds good," Jared shook himself from his frustration and the daze in which Nesnej put him. "If I'm still in there when you're, uh, ready, feel free to join me maybe. Um, can you even be exposed to water like that?" 

"No worries, Sir. I can guarantee you that if it comes to that, my body is built to handle a multitude of situations that would potentially involve your pleasure." 

Jensen thought about how awesome it would feel to be under the cascading hot water kissing Jared. Breathing in his scent as it wafted, enhanced, through the steam in that huge gorgeous glass shower stall would be intoxicating. Touching his miles of wet-slick skin as he dirtied the man and offered to wash him clean again... 

He shed that infernal harness with an unrivaled quickness and the rest of his outfit followed. He was so amped about hopping in the shower with Jared, he streaked through the house buck naked, feeling the air on his rigid, bobbing erection. He went up to the bedroom and halted at the door of the en-suite. 

He listened for a moment as Jared's voice filtered through the bathroom door. The tall, marble statue of a man was singing quietly to himself. He was the epitome of relaxed. 

Jensen knocked on the door so as not to startle Jared, and when he stopped singing, Jensen let himself in. There was steam throughout the bathroom, but it made the glass surround of the shower so opaque Jared was nearly invisible. Jensen wondered if he could see out at all. 

The gasp Jensen heard over the roar of the shower told him that Jared could indeed see him in all his bare glory. "Is it still alright if join you?" he asked with a grin. 

Jared was rocked speechless, so in lieu of a reply, he opened the glass door to the immense shower. Nesnej looked like an absolute dream and apparently, he was armed and dangerous. The body Jared thought he'd never see was completely and unabashedly exposed, no more than two feet away, and closing that distance with graceful confidence. 

If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn the bot was being a bit cocky. He watched, rapt with how Nesnej’s muscles moved and twitched, as the android closed the glass door. Within seconds they were hidden from the world by billowing steam. 

"Shall I help you with your back, Jared?" 

"Uh, actually, I had been standing under the heat just trying to relax, and I guess I lost track of the time," Jared said, looking down with a shy grin. "You can help me with everything, on one condition." 

"Yes?" 

"Is your, um, programming familiar with Quid pro quo?" 

Now, THIS sort of question Jensen could handle. He'd spoken with Os about things like giving, receiving, and 'properly’ reacting to pleasure as his robotic persona. Os was in stitches laughing when Jensen put it in those terms, dancing around the word "coming" like a teenager. After the laughing fit, Os told him Nesnej was one of the most advanced models that had been designed and engineered to fully simulate a human’s ‘performance’ to enhance the owner’s pleasure experience. In other words, if Jensen had an explosive moment of ecstasy, it was entirely possible because the bot could also. 

Jensen took a moment to enjoy the view since he had not seen Jared, nor his insanely fabulous body in, well, too long. He let his eyes travel up the length of that gorgeous, wet, glistening frame. He pressed his body close to Jared's, emeralds meeting copper brilliance, and said, "I can assure you, my... programming is designed to meet every one of your needs, including receiving pleasure." 

Jared's legs grew a bit weak at the seduction level of his bot. But quicker than a blink, Nesnej was holding him up, latching his supple lips onto Jared's. Their erections repeatedly connecting as they swayed under the spray. 

"Maybe I should grab the soap before this swordfight gets too serious," Jensen suggestively growled into Jared’s mouth. 

"Mmmm hmm," sighed a dazed Jared. _'Damn, what the hell had I been waiting for? This is amazing, he is so lifelike,'_ he thought. 

Jensen grabbed the bottle of shower gel from the inset on the wall and with lathered hands, he started at Jared's well-toned shoulders. He massaged the soap into his arms in smooth, slow circles down to his hands, and then moved up to Jared's long, thick neck. He tenderly held it for a moment as he tipped Jared's head down to kiss him again. 

Jared seemed to melt into Jensen's soapy embrace as he slowly slid his hands down twitching pecs and quivering abs, around his waist, and then up the rolling muscles in his back. He took his time, kissing Jared breathless while mapping out every inch of skin he'd missed over the last week. Jensen's hands covered Jared's tight, firm ass and his sudsy fingers slipped easily between his cheeks and passed suggestively over his hole. The moan that left Jared's lips felt like it rumbled from deep down in his massive chest. 

Jensen dislodged his tongue from Jared's mouth at that and sank to his knees. He put more shower gel into his hands and rubbed Jared's deliciously defined, mile-long legs. He moved down from the back, making sure not to tickle Jared behind his knees. Then upward to the front of his thighs until he came face to face with what he considered a piece of fine art. 

He used his soap-slick hands to worship that art, massaging Jared's heavy balls and brusquely reaching back to his perineum, making Jared gasp, grab Jensen by the shoulders, bring him back up, and attack his mouth. While the action grounded Jared, Jensen slowly stroked him. 

"Fuck, Nesnej, you’re killing me. You're gonna make me come like a damn kid with nothing but a hand on my dick." 

"There is no one here but us, Jared, and I am willing to make a calculated guess that coming once will not be the end of you tonight. Let go, come for me." 

Jensen carefully backed Jared up as he drove him closer and closer to an explosion until Jared was braced by the wall. Then, he sped up his strokes, driving a near howl from the taller man as he came. Jared leaned against the wall shaking with each pulse from his glorious member. He let his head sink back against the tile and panted hard in the steam-filled glass box. 

Jensen admired his “handy” work. Suds swirled and mixed with spunk on gorgeous, tan skin and defined abs that contracted with every wave of pleasure surging through Jared’s amazing core. Then Jared actually surprised him. He slid down the wall, gripped his hips with his long fingers, and engulfed Jensen with a greedy swallow all the way in the back of his throat. Had he jumped instead of just going rigid and immediately coming, there would have been an unfortunate accident ending their fun. 

*** 

Jared gulped everything down as if he thirsted for it. He didn’t even care that Nesnej tasted a bit soapy, figuring that synthetic come might not taste exactly like the real thing. "Rinse,” he hoarsely ordered when he could finally speak. The bot helped him get up and stand under the heated spray. Thank goodness he had a nearly endless supply of hot water, although a cool-off might have been a bit more grounding. 

Under the relaxing heat of the shower, Jared felt strong hands gliding over his skin and there was definitely more of a tingle after the soap and … everything else was rinsed away. He had to give credit to Nesnej, the man was right that the night was far from over. 

***** 

Jensen stood in front of the kitchen sink window, looking out at the full moon, practically vibrating from the swirl of emotions coursing through him. He had left Jared drying off under the pretense of getting him a snack. Reality was he needed a few minutes alone to gather himself after their mind-blowing shower ‘sex.’ He couldn’t remember ever having been affected so strongly from such a single erotic encounter. 

_‘God, what am I doing?!?’_ he bemoaned. This had seemed like such a great and relatively simple idea when Joanna first suggested it. His overwhelming infatuation and lust for Jared, plus his yearning for a meaningful relationship, had overridden his usually analytical mind and practical common sense. He’d uncharacteristically jumped right in without fully considering the repercussions. He blamed his hormones to hell and back. 

Now? He was falling hard and afraid of getting hurt. But truth be told, Jensen was far more worried about Jared. His confession of love both surprised and terrified him in equal measure. Jared would likely never forgive him for perpetrating this hoax. Troubled thoughts notwithstanding, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to come clean yet. _‘What a fucking mess,’_ he muttered. 

Speaking of fucking, it was another reason Jensen had left the master suite. He’d never wanted anyone as much as he did Jared. And he was going to have him… even if only for tonight. Conscience and consequence? Both be damned. The mere image of Jared’s beautiful, sculpted body was causing his dick to begin to swell. _‘Again,’_ he chided himself, mentally rolling his eyes. 

He was sure Jared wanted to pound him into the mattress and he was totally on board with that. But he needed some serious lubrication first. He hadn’t taken a cock up his ass in ages, and never one as monstrous as the one he’d nicknamed ‘the Padacock.’ It was at least ten inches long and probably about eight inches in circumference when fully erected and engorged. He expected it to hurt like a bitch in heat so he needed all the ‘help’ he could get. Especially since Jared believed he’d be with a machine and wouldn’t likely indulge in the ‘niceties’ usually afforded his typical sexual partners. Best get to it. 

Fingering himself open would take too long, so Jensen went to the laundry room to rummage around in Nesnej’s original shipping crate for the bottle of KY and large black vibrator he’d hidden inside it. He’d stashed them there in one of his more desperate sex-deprived moments. A guy had to do what he had to do if he didn’t want to die from his balls literally exploding. Sue him. 

After finding the supplies, he entered the guest bathroom. He coated the sex toy liberally with lube and lifted one leg onto the toilet seat for easier access. Taking a deep breath, he inserted it with one firm stroke until it was fully seated and turned it on low. He slowly thrust it in, out and around to loosen his passage as best he could in the short time he had. He would just have to make do. Besides, if he was honest, he enjoyed a bit of burn and pain when he was penetrated. The mere thought further aroused him so he swiftly withdrew the dildo and squeezed the base of his penis to stave off his hard-on. 

Slipping into a dark green silk robe from the bot’s wardrobe, Jensen stepped into the kitchen to get the food he’d had Nesnej cook before going to the club. Loading it on a large folding tray along with plates, cutlery and napkins, he added a bottle of Blanton’s – Jared’s favorite single-barrel bourbon – and two crystal tumblers. Eyeing one, he poured three generous, Jared-sized fingers and gulped it down. _‘God knows I need all the courage I can get,’_ he mused as he left the room. 

***** 

Jared had talked to Sandy and Felicia candidly about his reticence regarding being intimate with a robot. They’d explained droids were not solely capable of providing erotic pleasure, but also companionship. Many owners wanted more than just sex. Some wanted escorts for important events or just friends (with or without ‘benefits’) with mutual interests. 

The girls had helped him understand that Nesnej could fully replicate a human’s behaviors in ways he’d had no idea was possible. Like his ‘bleeding’ when punched earlier tonight. Indeed, he’d even learned that while bots obviously didn’t require food or drink to function, they were able to consume small portions, allowing them to simulate ‘real’ dates. These newest models made it feasible to have ‘relationships’ without the inherent and inevitable emotional complications present in human ones. Both women had droids of their own that they utilized in every manner conceivable and they encouraged him to do the same. 

Jared still found it all difficult to comprehend and accept. Desperate for a real, long-term personal connection – albeit with _human_ Jensen and all the ‘complications’ it might entail – he was evermore determined to take full advantage of Nesnej’s existence. Jared would use him to fulfill not only his most explicit sexual fantasies, but also his romantic ones. To quote Mark Twain, “Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt.” He might as well swim in it as long as he could. 

***** 

Jensen walked into the room, finding Jared lying in the center of the bed, completely naked, and reclining against a pile of pillows against the headboard. The room was dim, lit only by one lamp and a few scented candles, guitar music playing softly in the background. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat as he took it all in. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear he was right in the midst of a seduction scene on a movie film set. Breathing deeply, he carefully placed the laden tray on the dresser for fear of dropping it. 

Jared ran a hand suggestively across his broad chest, lightly pinching one of his nipples into a hardened nub. “Nesnej, why don’t you pour us a drink and come join me for a toast?” 

“Of course.” Jensen turned his back to collect himself while he poured the whiskey. “What about something to eat?” he asked while walking towards the bed with a tumbler in each hand. Their fingers brushed as he handed one to Jared, and it felt as though a small jolt of electricity passed through them. Clinking their glasses in salute, they each finished off the liquid in one long swallow. “Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Starving actually.” Hazel eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, stared with an intense hunger… and it clearly wasn’t for food. 

Jared took the drinkware and set it on the nightstand. He grabbed the belt of Jensen’s robe and yanked until he lay sprawled on top of him, eliciting a surprised grunt from the older man. Cradling his large hands around Jensen’s face, Jared pulled him urgently down into a heated kiss. His tongue plunged deep into his mouth, circling around, mapping every crevice. 

Jensen got over the momentary shock and with the program. He gave as good as he got and they both dueled for dominance. They licked and nipped at each other’s lips and sucked greedily as though trying to slake an insatiable thirst. Breaking free only due to their need to breathe, their foreheads touched as they panted rapidly. 

_“God,_ Nes... I _want_ you.” rasped Jared. “More than I’ve ever wanted in my life.” 

“Anything, Jared. Anything and everything is yours for the taking.” 

“Good, because I wanna fuck.” 

Jensen had known this was coming. Glad he’d taken the time to prepare himself, he was eager to get the show on the road. He pulled up onto his knees, quickly shedding his robe and slinging it across the room. He was already hard and dripping and his thick shaft jutted straight up against his stomach to his navel. Fascinated, Jared ran his hand up and down its length briefly, watching and feeling it twitch responsively. Equally enthralled with Jared’s gigantic member, Jensen leaned down and licked a stripe from its base to its tip, tonguing the slit and slurping at the pearly beads of moisture pooled there. 

That was it. Jared couldn’t take anymore foreplay. He manhandled Jensen onto his back rather roughly and knelt astride his calves. Ready to receive him, Jensen raised his knees into a ‘V’ to facilitate their joining. It was clear Jensen had mistaken his desire and intent. “No sirree, mister,” Jared growled as he placed his open palms on Jensen’s knees, lowering them back onto the bed. 

A perplexed frown marring his beautiful face, Jensen moaned in a slur “Wha’re you doing, Jare…?” 

“I want _YOU_ to fuck _ME!_ ” Jared retorted with a wicked gleam in his multi-hued eyes. Jensen’s own green ones gawked back like they were about to bug out of his head. 

“After all, you did say _anything_ I wanted,” he chuckled with an evil grin as he leaned down to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his lover's plump, pouty and pretty lips. “Baby, I’mma ride that velvet steel rod like a bronco buster,” Jared exclaimed as he straddled Jensen’s lap and forcefully impaled himself to the hilt on his rigid cock.


	8. Chapter 8

"HOLY FUCK!" Jensen shouted as Jared's silken heat completely enveloped him in one searing, delicious slide.

He grabbed Jared's hips with forceful hands and held the bigger man still, flickers of doubt welling up as he stared up at Jared's face. The younger man's face twisted and flushed red as he panted at a near frantic pace.

"Jesus Christ, Jared! Did you hurt yourself? I didn't even get to prep you! Are you okay, baby?" Jensen blurted out, all thoughts about keeping his droid persona flying from his thoughts.

"Yes... m'fine. I... I prepped while you - ah god, feels so good - while you were in the bathroom. Pl... please fuck me, Jen-, Nesnej! Move, please!"

All the while they'd been talking, Jared had been forced to remain seated but his hips had been swiveling and shifting on Jensen. The man's inner muscles fluttering and rippling along Jensen's length.

With Jared's pleas ringing in his ears and his entire body clamoring to push up and bury itself deeper in the bliss that was Jared, Jensen lost all control and used his hands to bring Jared sliding up his cock until only the head was still inside, then pulling him down forcefully even as he thrust up with his hips.

"AH! O YES... Ahhhh, FUCK!" Jared screamed as Jensen... no, Nesnej started a rhythm that threatened to send Jared screaming over the edge of his sanity.

The sound of their sweaty skin slapping filled the air and Jared's hands were finding it hard to keep their purchase on Nesnej's chest. The buildup of sweat making the man's chest slick and slippery. He leaned forward to rest his hands against the bed at either side of Nesnej's shoulders and the moment he did, Nesnej's thrusts increased in speed, the head of his thick cock finding and pounding straight into his sweet spot.

Jared didn't realize it, but he was now keening wildly. Both men could feel their release coming quickly.

Jensen locked his arms around Jared's waist forcing the bigger man to rest his full weight on Jensen even as his hips began a rabbiting thrust that drove Jared's keen to pick up in pitch and volume.

With another set of ten or more quick thrusts, Jensen felt Jared stiffening in his arms.

Moving quickly, Jensen pulled out of Jared, the big man moaning with disappointment, and rolled them across the now thoroughly rumpled sheets until he was straddling the bigger man. "Don't worry, baby. I got you." Jensen muttered hoarsely as he reached behind him and grasped Jared's twitching, slick length and guided it to his own twitching hole. He pushed the head against his own opening.

He wanted to take Jared in him as quickly as the bigger man had done to him but the size and length of it had Jensen shouting loudly in equal parts pain and pleasure and he was forced to stop with it only halfway in.

"Fucking HELL!" he shouted, pushing up onto his knees, head thrown back in pure, unmitigated lust. "So big, so FULL!" he keened.

Jared's large hands latched onto Jensen's hips, long, elegant fingers digging in hard, sure to leave bruises. He held Jensen steady as he began rocking his hips up in tiny, sure thrusts, inching himself deeper and deeper into the man above him.

Jared knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and he was determined to get Jensen off first. With a couple more quick yet careful thrusts, he was finally fully inside of Nesnej.

He paused there, running one hand up Nesnej's quivering, sweaty stomach, over his pec shoulder and then hooking his hand around the side of the man's neck. Tightening his hold, he pulled Nesnej down until he could capture his lush, kiss-swollen lips with his own. He kissed him deeply, reverently as his hips began thrusting at a slower yet persistent rhythm. Knowing he was hitting Nesnej's sweet spot every time the android gasped into their heated kiss.

With a few more firm thrusts, the android's body stiffened in his arms and the smaller man threw his head back releasing a loud, long moan as Jared felt his hot release splashing and spattering against their stomachs and chests.

Jared dug the back of his head into the pillow under his head and let out a loud shout as he came harder than he ever had before. Sliding his twitching cock in and out of the hotter and slicker hole of the magnificent man above him.

Suddenly, Nesnej's entire body went slack as if he were a puppet and had his strings cut. He flopped heavily onto Jared and Jared wrapped his arms around Nesnej's shoulders relishing the feel of him.

He then maneuvered Nesnej to lie beside him as his softening length slipped out of him. He nosed the side of Nesnej's head, inhaling the smell of the man's sweaty hair, planting soft kisses against his ear and the side of his jaw.

The droid soon began shifting in his arms. "Should clean up..." he said, drowsily.

Jared didn't know if androids truly tired out, but Jared definitely felt as if all the bones in his body were nothing but pools of molten lava. 

"Later," he mumbled into Nesnej's hair, as he fumbled for and found a corner of the bed sheet. Using it to lazily wipe their stomach and groins, he then pulled the tossed aside duvet over the both of them and snuggled Nesnej against his side, throwing one arm and leg over the smaller man.

"Sleep with me," he said, even as his eyes began drooping and then shut, falling almost instantly asleep.

Jensen lay in Jared's arms doing his own deep inhales as if striving to imprint Jared's smell deep within him. He tilted his head back slightly and stared up at the face of the slumbering man next to him.

Jensen's heart gave a heavy beat and the sting of tears came to his eyes.

"Oh God, I love you so much, Jared Padalecki," he whispered. "What am I gonna do now?"

******

When Jared woke up he felt more rested than he had in a long time. True, his ass was a little sore because even if Jensen wasn't built like him, he still wasn't small by any means. And it had been a while since Jared'd had something real up his ass. Oh, wait, real? Jared glanced over at the droid lying face down next to him. Still asleep. Or did droids sleep? What was that Chad had told him? Argh, he couldn't remember. But he remembered that while not needing food they could still eat. So maybe Nesnej didn't need sleep but could fake sleep.

Since the bot hadn't stirred yet, Jared took the chance to look at the body that was so much like the one he really wanted to be in his bed. He wondered how much down to a T the company had made Nesnej in comparison to Jensen. And how they'd known all the little details... the freckles, the ink, the color of his stubble... Jared couldn't help but be amazed. These people who made the bots were damn impressive. Jared had had an awesome time last night and for the heck of it, he couldn't imagine it being more perfect with the man himself.

Slowly, Jared stretched out his fingers and softly traced the length of Nesnej's body from shoulder blade over the perfect curve of his ass down to his muscular calves. Nesnej shuddered and pulled the leg away as if he was ticklish, which Jared found extremely cute. He repeated the movement and this time when he came to the bot's ass, Nesnej jerked his hips against the mattress.

"You like that, Nesnej?" Jared smirked and started kneading the firm muscle, causing the bot to pick up his pelvic movements.

The sight alone made Jared go from half-mast to rock hard in mere seconds and he knew, the only way he'd make it through his day at work was calming down with a mind-blowing orgasm. And what better way was there than taking advantage of his sexbot. That's what they were made for, after all. Jared grinned.

He closed the short distance between himself and Nesnej and pressed his aching dick into the firm muscle of Nesnej's ass while working his right hand underneath the bot until his fingers curled around the impressive erection Nesnej was repeatedly driving into the mattress.

"Damn, you're worked up," Jared smiled and copied Nesnej's movements by rubbing his cock against his ass simultaneously. "Wonder if bots have erotic dreams, too."

Nesnej started moaning and suddenly backed up his ass against Jared's trembling member. Jared groaned loudly and pulled a bit harder on Nesnej's cock. His mind clouding over with lust, Jared began nibbling along Nesnej's shoulder, savoring the taste that was surprisingly human.

***

Jensen's sleep-fogged mind became aware that the dream he thought he was humping the mattress to was actually no dream at all. And realizing that it was Jared humping his ass and leaking precum all over it drew a moan from his lips and he instinctively sought to increase the contact by bucking his ass up against the steely hot length on top of him. He didn't want to think about whether the bot he was pretending to be would react that way. He just wanted to feel, and his now aching cock couldn't agree more. Then Jared's teeth were scraping along the muscles of his shoulder and Jensen growled.

With a swift motion, he unbalanced Jared and rolled them both over until Jared was on his back and Jensen was flush on top of him, dicks vibrating excitedly against each other, precum making a slick mess between them.

"Morning, Jared," Jensen mumbled, voice rough.

"Mmmmmh," Jared grunted in reply and moved his legs so Jensen dipped down between them and Jared locked his long limbs lazily around his hips.

"Want me to make it a good morning?" Jensen grinned and thrust his cock against Jared's abs to underline his intentions.

"Fuck, yes, J... Nesnej," Jared moaned and tightened his legs around his lover.

"Fuck... exactly what I had in mind, handsome," Jensen grinned and stretched to reach the nightstand where he grabbed the lube. He lathered up his fingers and then worked them between himself and Jared, using all the tricks he knew to slick up the man underneath him while driving his arousal to new heights. Jared closed his eyes and groaned as he bared his throat, an action that made Jensen shudder with desire.

Lining himself up against the puckered hole waiting to embrace him, Jensen slowly pushed in when he saw Jared's lust blown pupils watch him. It didn't take long at all until he was in balls deep and taking a deep breath. He didn't wanna lose it and end up hurting Jared.

Jared, however, had other ideas. He realized what Nesnej was trying to do and tried one of the oldest tricks in the book. He squeezed his walls around Nesnej's dick and the bot groaned loudly.

"Damnit, Jared," Jensen muttered and gave up all intentions he had about taking his time. Locking eyes with Jared his hips set a tantalizing pace and he watched his lover's reactions like a hawk, determined to memorize every angle and move that made Jared come undone.

Concentrating on Jared also helped Jensen keep a grip on himself, but Jared knew a few more tricks, too. He let his 'bot' find a rhythm and keep it up a bit, enjoying the spots he found and the places he set on fire and then twisted his hips a bit, causing Nesnej's cock to hit another spot which drew matching groans from both men.

Jared closed his eyes to savor the pleasure his body was experiencing, but they shot right open the second he felt Nesnej's hand wrap around his leaking dick, jerking it in rhythm to powerful thrusts.

"Ngaaaa, J'nnnnnnn," Jared mewled, totally lost in the sensation. He didn't care that this wasn't really Jensen making him feel like he was about to fly on cloud nine. The bot was so real that it was easy to pretend, and Jared knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Jensen felt like the slightest unexpected stimulation would make him blow and was set on taking Jared with him. His hips were moving of their own volition, he wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to. Jensen panted and groaned as he felt his balls drawing tight, getting ready to explode, and he gripped Jared's cock even tighter. Then Jared's foot slightly touched his ass as the taller man crossed his legs behind Jensen's back and Jensen pulled stiff as a colorful wave of completion washed over him.

Jared watched Nesnej losing it, felt the tremble of the droid's dick a split second before hot cum coated his insides. Nesnej's eyes were closed, head thrown back, body shining with a thin sheet of sweat and the shout of pleasure seemed to vibrate all through his body.

As Nesnej's hips lazily kept pushing into his prostate, Jared felt his own ecstasy taking hold. His dick gave a mighty throb and then spurted out cum like a pulsating waterfall, painting Nesnej's abs white.

***

Nesnej set a steaming cup of coffee down on the table in front of Jared. There wouldn't be any time to have more than coffee for breakfast because Jared needed to get to work and the matutinal escapades they'd had in bed had almost caused Jared to run late. Not that he'd minded. But Nesnej, like any good bot, had reminded him of where he needed to be.

Finally, Jared sat in his car and left the premises, not without casting a last glance at Nesnej in the rear mirror before he turned onto the road. Nesnej stood in the door and watched him go.

Jared hadn't gone very far when he noticed a police car approaching to pass him in the opposite direction. At first, he didn't think any of it, but the car slowed as they drove past him and then turned to follow him. When they flicked on their lights for a moment, Jared pulled over onto the curb, wondering what could be off on his car to make them pull him over. He rolled down the window and held out his papers when the cop approached.

"Good morning, officer," he greeted politely, and the officer greeted back and took the proffered paperwork.

"Mr. Padalecki, do you have any idea why we were pulling you over?" The cop asked, voice respectful but firm.

"Not really, Sir. Are my lights out?"

The officer shook his head. "Do you own a sexbot?"

Jared blushed furiously at the straight to the point question. What on earth was the police checking on bots for? Unless there was a problem with them and the manufacturer asked the police to help?

"Um..., I... yes, I do. Why? Is there a problem?" Jared stammered slightly.

"Indeed, there is, Mr. Padalecki. You mind explaining why your bot was causing havoc in a supermarket last night?"

"What?" Jared was confused. Yes, Nesnej had orders to go shopping for him if needed, but he hadn't been in a supermarket at all, yet, especially not last night.

"Sir, there must be a mistake. Nesnej, my bot, is at my home and he has been there all night. Trust me, I know."

The cop cocked his head and then shook it.

"No, no mistake. Your bot, that you gave a weird ass name if I may say so, is currently sitting in one of our cells, waiting for the technician to fix the damage. We read the chip at his heel and it clearly identified as registered to one Jared Tristan Padalecki."

Jared kept shaking his head. It didn't make sense at all. "And you're sure it's a bot? I mean..." He trailed off when the officer gave him a bitch face. Of course, the man was sure.

"What happened in the supermarket?" Jared croaked.

"As far as I know, your bot got knocked into by some drunk teen and in the process knocked over a tower of canned food. The collision must have damaged something because right after that, it began to twerk and undress in the middle of the shop. Luckily a patrol car was there within a minute and managed to disable it by short-circuiting it."

Jared's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Well, Sir, I don't know what to say. There must be a mistake because my bot is at my house back there. I just said goodbye to him."

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait and the short chapter, but you know, it seemed like a good spot to stop and not keep anyone waiting any longer. There is still a bit more to come. Thanks for sticking with us!

> \---POWERING… … …
> 
> DIAGNOSTIC TESTING COMPLETE  
>  -  
>  -  
>  -  
>  BASE PROGRAMMING … COMPLETE  
>  -  
>  -  
>  -  
>  SOFTWARE UPDATES … COMPLETE  
>  -  
>  -  
>  -  
>  AI PERSONALITY SETTINGS … … … … REINSTALLED

The statuses showed on Osric’s laptop. The young man sighed in relief.

“Hello, Owner, please state your name.” The bot’s robotic monotony sounded odd in the deep rumble of Jensen Ackles’ baritone voice. Osric was just about to activate the temporary proxy owner protocol that he’d given to Jensen to use when he heard a familiar voice.

“Jared Padalecki, apparently.” The long-legged stride brought the tall man to tower over Osric. Nesnej looked at Jared, smiled and began his programmed initial greeting. Jared let the bot carry on and addressed the humans. “So, anything you two want to tell me?”

Jared was staring at Osric and Felicia with an almost parental fire in his eyes. Felicia looked over at Os and said, “I just got here, I received an SOS signal from RTRAC and rushed over thinking one of the city’s law enforcement automation systems had gone awry. I found Os here with your bot, and he’d just gotten him reset when you appeared outta nowhere.”

“Hey, hold on, I can definitely explain,” he said looking between his co-worker, whose phone was ringing incessantly, and Jared. “Now, Mr. Padalecki, maybe we should talk somewhere private, so I don’t get my ass tossed in a cell on top of possibly losing my job? Can we maybe get Nesnej back to your place, so we don’t attract any further unwanted attention from the five-o?”

Jared nodded and ordered Nesnej to follow as they went to leave. He had already explained his part to the police and they had let them all go with a warning. They had actually asked if Jared wanted any charges filed on the drunken juvenile for the destruction of personal property. Jared said if there was no harm done to the store, he just wanted to collect his “property” and be allowed to go home. He was sure the whole “underage and being drunk in public” thing would conjure enough consequences for that kid.

On the way back, Osric gave him the abbreviated explanation about why there was an actual Nesnej sitting in the car when Jared was certain he’d just left one at his house, in his bed. Apparently, it was the bot that Jensen had ‘recruited’ as the housesitter and he’d taken its place with Osric’s help. “I tried to tell him keeping the bot at his place was a stupid idea,” said the little tech expert. “I also thought he was only going to play ‘I, Robot’ for a few days, not all this time. What was up with the Catholic Repression compañero?”

“Excuse me? Just how the fuck much do you think you know about me and my sex life?” Jared asked, incredulous. “And for what it’s worth, not everyone is automatically ready to fuck inanimate objects just because you put an artificial brain and some biological qualities in. I needed time to think after Chad just decided to gift me with…”

“Hmm? Just how were ya gonna finish that sentence Cabrón? Was it that your bestie with no boundaries saw through your massive crush and handed his exact replica to you no questions asked? Mind you, not just with any brain, but with an artificial intelligence that would put any programmer to shame,” Osric snapped, apparently quite proud of his work. “Yet you wanna turn on the Monk act. Dude, you must have balls of steel to hold off like that.

“And who are you mad at, really? Everyone else involved in this was trying to help you out in some way. Even Jensen, though I cannot for the life of me figure out why he didn’t just confront you about having a virtual clone of him in your house. He must really have something for you too,” he concluded, eyeing the taller man. “Chicken shits, the both of you.”

“You’re lucky I’m not a violent man, smartass,” grumbled Jared. He then took a moment to think about what Osric said. If Jensen did this because he felt something for him too, then his intentions were good. “But you’re right. I get it, I can only blame myself. When I finally decided to try and see if the bot could make me happy, I didn’t focus on how strange everything else was. There’s a lot that makes sense in hindsight.”

“Umm…” Felicia finally piped up from the back seat.

“Nope, no puns, Licia,” hearing the humor in her tone, Jared cut her off.

As they approached Jared’s home he saw Chad and Sandy standing next to her car. He assumed she’d given him a ride to pick up his vehicle after their night at the bar. He thought about that drunken night and his face flushed as it heated with both embarrassment and arousal. Then he saw his two friends grinning as they waited on the walkway. ‘Crap, what do they know about all this?’

He parked, and everyone got out. Jared really wanted to clear his head, but there was no time. He needed to talk to Jensen and figure this out. He walked up to Chad and Sandy and at first, Chad flinched as if he thought Jared would deck him. Sandy just kept smiling and finally filled him in on why they were there.

“Licia called me about the SOS and told me if the cops were involved I needed to bring Chad here and see if you were alright. She was thinking maybe there had been an “activity malfunction” and you could have been seriously hurt. Imagine our surprise when we knocked on the door and you didn’t answer but...”

“But ‘Nesnej’ did,” Chad volunteered. “Well, apparently he is not actually, but…” shaking his head as if to clear it, “anyway, we were trying to call Felicia back to tell her there was some mistake. But then Mr. Belvedere in there went nuts and grabbed the phone. I went bonkers trying to guess your safe word – which I’ll deal with that later you sentimental freak – and that was when-“

“Jensen practically dropped to the floor in a laughing fit!” Sandy completed the story, smacking Chad in back of his head. “And I mean tears, snot, the whole nine yards. He gave up right then and there and told us everything. He feels horrible, Jared, about not telling you it’s been him here nearly the entire time. You should go talk to him.”

Jared’s mind was reeling. The entire time he’d been listening to Chad and Sandy, he’d been in a sort of daze trying to figure out how he was going to handle this situation. He never heard Osric say that the bot had already gone inside ahead of him. Having been reset to his original programming, Nesnej went to the task of being ready and waiting for Jared as he would have on a normal day if given no other orders. By the time Jared had reached the house and gone in, Nesnej had made it inside, shut the door, disrobed, and knelt in the foyer as he’d done when Jared had first arrived home from work. 

The shock of a nude absolutely-not-Jensen jolted Jared back to reality. He wondered how he ever could have deluded himself into thinking the bot might be a remotely apt substitute for Jensen. It seemed that the differences between the two, human versus android, were now glaring despite how miniscule. It wasn’t anything anyone who hadn’t gotten intimate knowledge of Jensen would instantly spot. But seeing him there, kneeling in submission awaiting orders, Jared knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all thought we'd abandoned this, but... WE'RE BACK!!! :) We promised we’d finish this and we will. Just one more installment after this to go!!!
> 
> So very, very (very) sorry for the seemingly endless wait. Real life has been... well, we all know how it can be. Here's an extra long chapter that will hopefully (somewhat, anyway) make up for the delay. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you readers who have been on the journey with us so far and welcome to any and all new ones. There will be one more segment after this one before the ride is finally over. Be on he lookout!
> 
> We always love to know what you think. Kudos and comments are love that fills our hearts. <3

_Meanwhile, inside the house... ___

____

____

Jensen could see the small group gathered around Jared. He couldn’t actually hear their words, but he caught their animated gestures and remorseful looks. Jared’s gorgeous face — furrowed in stunned disbelief and anguished distress — tugged painfully at his heart. The fact was, he had deceived and hurt the man he’d come to love with his entire being. 

_‘GOD, what were you thinking?!??’_ How he ever believed his cockamamie plan was anything short of delusional was beyond him. Never mind that he’d wanted Jared with a desperation borne of years of longing. Still no excuse. This was going to end badly, and he only had himself to blame. 

__

__

Bracing himself for the fallout when he heard the door open, Jensen was shocked to see ‘Nesnej’ enter. Seeing his ‘replica’ never failed to unnerve him. He watched in a stupor as the bot stripped off all its clothing to kneel, ready to yield to its master’s commands. _‘Oh, what I’d give to be in its place,’ he sighed wistfully._

Another thought struck. Maybe he could at least shut the automaton off so that he wouldn’t have to face Jared in its ‘wakeful’ presence. _‘Surely it wouldn’t work... but then again... oh, fuck it!’_ He already had everything to lose. 

Approaching the android as if it was an angry rattlesnake ready to strike out at its prey, Jensen whispered “Harley” in its ear. To his amazement, the robot simply ‘froze.’ Nothing. No movement, only silence fell upon the room. That was until Jensen heard the heavy and weary footfalls trudge up the front steps. He didn’t wait. He immediately bolted like the coward he was. 

***** 

Jared knew. Instantly. He needed Jensen — the _REAL_ Jensen — in his life. Forever. But first, it was time he made something crystal clear to him. Maybe even ‘punish’ him a little for his charade and perhaps teach him a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget. _‘Or two...,’_ he chuckled wickedly. _‘Or more…’_

Sure, they needed to talk. And talk they would, but later. Much later. Right now? Jared needed to take Jensen. He needed to possess him fully, no holds barred. “Like right the _FUCK_ now,” he growled as he strode off to find his man. 

After only a couple of steps, Jared halted abruptly as an extraordinarily erotic image came unbidden to his mind. The more he considered and envisioned it, the stronger the idea took root. His dick twitched violently at the mere thought. He immediately made a detour to put things in motion. 

***** 

Jensen was staring out at the backyard from the wall of picture windows in the master suite when Jared found him. Drawing in a deep breath, he walked quietly into the room to stand at Jensen’s back. He placed his large hands on the man’s broad shoulders, turning him around to look directly into those mesmerizing green eyes. 

One look. That was it. Jared was instantaneously blindsided by a predatory lust so powerful he became fleetingly lightheaded. And hard. His cock felt like it could cut diamonds. 

Jensen stared into Jared’s hazel gaze. Honestly, he was all but terrified. Afraid he’d ruined any chance of a life with this amazing soul. He had to explain, make Jared understand. 

“Jared... I... c-can... please, uh... just lemme tell you,” Jensen stuttered. “It’s... see, I... I... um... I’m sorry. Really, _REALLY,_ sorry. Please... give me a chance... to-to talk... umph!” His pleading babble was rapidly cut off by Jared’s mouth crashing onto his with a forceful kiss that was just this shy of brutal. _‘Brutally hot’_ supplied Jensen’s suddenly-melting brain. 

Just as fast as Jared had started the onslaught, he stopped it. “You bet your _ass_ we’re gonna talk. But right now, I’m in charge of said ass… along with your everything else, so...” Trailing off, he slowly ran his right thumb along Jensen’s bottom kiss-slicked-and-swollen lip, and once again smashed his own hungry ones against them. 

It was like striking a lit match to bone-dry kindling. The simple meeting of their mouths erupted into an explosive fire of burning need for each other. They felt as though the inferno-like heat was threatening to consume them both if they didn’t drink from each other. Immediately. 

Pushing his tongue in, around and out of the cavern of Jensen’s mouth, Jared mapped out every ridge within it. Jensen met him thrust for thrust. They were both parched, and they sipped and slurped at the moisture in every crevice as if doing so would slake their unquenchable thirst and extinguish the intense flames. 

It was only their need for oxygen that forced them to stop, gasping to draw in air. The sexual tension between them was so potent that the air around them was charged with its force. 

Jared pulled away, staring deep into Jensen’s now almost black, lust-blown eyes. “You’ve been making me crazy for _weeks,”_ Jared murmured while kiss-biting his way up along his jaw. Jensen shuddered at the sharp nip of Jared’s teeth on his right lobe. “Taunting, teasing…” Jared continued as he licked along the outer shell of his ear, blowing warm air into its recess. Jensen simply mewled. 

Taking a full step back, Jared took each of Jensen’s wrists in his own large hands, holding him firmly. He looked at Jensen’s confused face, quirked his brow, and spoke sternly. “Now it’s my turn. I’m going to make you pay for your shenanigans.” 

Jared stroked his thumbs along the soft skin of Jensen’s wrist pulse points. “Uhh… umm…” Jensen moaned. Jared’s barely-there-touch sent frissons of pleasure through his body and he shivered. 

“You didn’t think you’d get away with it, did you? I expect to get the real deal, you know.” 

“Huh?” 

“Well… you wanted to be my sub, right?” 

_“WH-AA-T??!!”_ Jensen screeched, eyes wide as saucers. 

“Ya know, _substitute…,”_ Jared replied with a smug smirk. “You’ve clearly been extending your _‘services’_ as my sexbot.” He released Jensen’s wrists to run his hands up his arms, then cradled his palms around Jensen’s neck, bringing him close once again. “You certainly went to great lengths to carry out a very elaborate – and very credible, I might add – impersonation.” 

Jared’s thumbs brushed gently across the high arches of Jensen’s cheekbones while Jensen continued to gawk, mouth parted in a silent ‘o.’ When Jared pulled Jensen roughly into his arms, Jensen was powerless to do anything but wrap his own around Jared’s muscular back to avoid stumbling. 

“Time to collect on that offer now,” Jared rasped. “ _AND_ teach you a lesson…,” he continued. “Hell, maybe even a few.” He reached behind him to bring Jensen’s hands in between them. “Gonna torture you until you beg for mercy, Jen.” Jared’s multi-hued, hazel eyes bore into Jensen’s green ones, making his intentions known with his silent gaze. 

_“GOD, yess…”_ Jensen ground out in reply. 

Releasing Jensen’s hands, Jared spoke to him in an authoritative voice, making his instruction clear and concise. “Strip.” 

From the moment Jensen had first seen Jared years ago, he had wanted him with a blinding abandon. Truth be told, Jensen had a bit of a kink for possessive power play. No heavy BDSM or anything like that. But sometimes he just wanted a lover who would take charge… not always, only occasionally. Even better if he talked dirty and was a little on the rough side. 

Jensen had never admitted this ‘secret’ to anyone and he had rarely indulged in it because he had never found a sexual partner who he felt he could fully trust. What started out as a minor kink seemed to have morphed into an all-consuming obsession ever since he snuck his way into Jared’s home and saw ‘Nesnej’ kneeling in supplication. If he never got to be anything else to Jared, or do anything else with him, he’d at least have this to fuel his future wet dreams. 

Jensen immediately responded by stepping out of Jared’s hold, taking his clothes off faster than he could ever remember doing so, and left them scattered in a heap at his feet. He watched Jared closely, waiting with bated breath to hear what he wanted him to do next. 

Jared’s eyes moved slowly up and down Jensen’s magnificent body, stopping to admire the cinnamon-tinted freckles splashed across the nose and cheeks of his face; down his long, graceful neck; over his wide shoulders and broad chest; along his lean torso and hips; and down his enticingly-muscled and adorably-bowed legs to the tops of his feet. They were everywhere. It was as if fairies had sprinkled their pixie dust over this stunning creature to craft the most perfect-looking person on the planet. Add those intensely green-gold eyes framed by insanely long, dark lashes and those full, luscious lips… _‘God, I could sit here and do nothing but just stare at him forever,’_ Jared sighed dreamily. _‘Geez, enough with the ogling, dude… back to the task at hand,’_ he chided himself. 

“Jensen, clear off the bed.” 

Leaning over one side of it, Jensen took all the pillows off and threw them to the opposite one, then pulled the sheets and duvet back to fall on the floor. 

“Now stand in the middle front of the foot of the bed, facing the center of the room,” Jared directed. 

Jensen did exactly as Jared ordered and stood silent and still, listening and watching intently. 

“So, now… _Jensen…,_ ” Jared drawled as he teased the tip of his right index finger along the swirls of the scales and around the curves of the tail of the dragon tattooed on Jensen’s left pectoral muscle. The featherlight touch raised goosebumps on the flesh in its wake and his left nipple had hardened into a pebbled, dusky nub. “Do you think it’s been nice of you to lead me on the way you have these last few weeks?” Jared heard Jensen’s sharp intake of breath and felt his almost imperceptible shudder. His plan was working. 

“Uh... I guess not.” 

“You _guess_ not??” Jared frowned questioningly at Jensen. 

“Uh... No,” he replied, noticeably swallowing, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “No, Sir... it was not.” 

“So, what do you think I should do about that, huh? Do you think you deserve to be punished?” Jared continued idly tracing his touch down Jensen’s chest, following the ginger-colored trail of hair leading from his navel to his pubes. Jensen’s cock instantly became red and engorged, proudly standing straight upwards, with pearly white pre-come fluid weeping heavily from its slit and gathering in a pool on the tip. 

“Yes??” 

Jared’s eyebrow rose again sardonically. “Is that a question, _boy?”_

“No, I mean… Yes, Sir.” Jensen looked directly into Jared’s eyes with conviction. “Yes, I do deserve to be punished. I need to be taught a lesson.” 

“Well, at least we agree on that,” Jared responded dryly. “Pick your punishment, Jensen.” 

_‘Holy shit!’_ was Jensen’s singular, but silent thought. This was going to be hot as fucking hell. “Spank me, Master. That should teach me to remember my place.” 

_‘So, this is how it’s gonna be…’_ thought Jared approvingly. He couldn’t have been more pleased. Seemed like Jensen just might be into a bit of tussle and tumble fun after all. He managed to keep a straight face as he began to undress. Unlike Jensen, Jared took his sweet time, removing each piece of clothing exceedingly slowly while Jensen just stared with unbridled desire. 

Finally, the two men were standing face-to-face, buck naked. In a fluid, lightning fast maneuver resembling a ninja, Jared grabbed one of Jensen’s wrists, yanking him around to lay over his lap as he sat down on the end of the bed. “Ooomph,” Jensen moaned out as his breath whooshed out in surprise. 

Jared had made sure to position Jensen so that his buttocks were up in the air and his stiff dick was placed firmly between his own thighs. He squeezed lightly to hold it there. _‘Lord, this is going to more difficult than I thought,’_ he reflected silently as he felt his own rod start to fill. Reining in his wayward thoughts, he brought his wandering mind back to the task at hand – literally. He ran his hand lightly back and forth over Jensen’s white cheeks, squeezing the right one tightly for a moment. 

Without warning, Jared raised his hand and brought it down on Jensen’s ass with a sharp crack. Jensen’s surprised grunt turned to a moan as the tingling sensation traveled from his butt to his cock. When Jared heard the startled sound, he delivered four more slaps. 

“I’m thinking you might need a few more to make sure you’ve learned your lesson properly, don’t you?” 

“Fuck, yeah…” Jensen groaned. “I think you owe me at least ten more… I was really bad, you know?” he goaded. 

That was all the acknowledgment Jared needed. Unless Jensen spoke up, he wasn’t going to stop until he’d delivered every last one of those swats, as well as an additional one for good measure. After rubbing his hand soothingly over Jensen’s reddening globes, he delivered another five firm whacks, each one causing Jensen to moan and squirm. Jensen’s skin was warm from the friction of Jared’s hand, and the sight made him smile. After taking a brief pause to rub and soothe it, Jared landed five more spanks, plus the extra. 

“Done,” Jared pronounced, admiring his work as Jensen exhaled the breath he’d been holding with a deep sigh. Every single nerve and cell in Jensen’s body was on alert and firing through his synapses. Jensen couldn’t remember when he’d EVER been this turned on. Lord, this was like crack. An addiction that could easily become deadly. 

Jared sensed Jensen’s extreme state of arousal – and not just physically, either. Though Jensen’s steel-hard member was clearly throbbing mercilessly and his breathing extraordinarily harsh, the atmosphere was charged with tangible emotional electricity. He felt it too. He no longer even knew who was torturing whom. Best he move on before he completely lost control. 

Leaning down to speak into his ear, Jared murmured, “Time for phase two of your _‘punishment,’_.” He stood, using his hands and arms to settle Jensen’s pliant body onto the mattress, lying face down. 

“Scoot up to the top of the bed and kneel with your hands on the headboard railing.” Jensen crawled forward, rising up on his knees, and placed his hands on the mahogany bed frame. He waited – albeit very impatiently – smiling inwardly in anticipation as he heard Jared moving about the room. As soon as he felt the bed dip, his grasp tightened around the wood until his knuckles turned white. 

Jared had removed his underwear and joined Jensen on the bed. He used one knee to push Jensen’s legs closer together and his inner thighs to straddle Jensen’s outer ones. He pressed his chest firmly to Jensen’s back and Jensen simply hummed in unmistakable pleasure. “Do you trust me, Jensen?” 

“Only with my life.” 

It was a heady thought and Jared’s cock stirred at the completely unhesitating response. “Then close your eyes, baby.” Jensen heard a faint rustle just before he felt a piece of soft fabric cover his eyes. 

“Remember the black cravat you wore when you dressed up in that ridiculous maid costume and wiggled your almost-naked ass in front of me for _hours_ trying to entice me into fucking you?” Jared asked as he thrust his ever-growing and hardening member up the crack of Jensen’s aforementioned ass. 

Jensen nodded, wordlessly, though he emitted a deep, guttural sound and trembled as he was besieged by the smoldering memories of the sexcapades that resulted from his botched first-ever attempt at laundry. 

“One and the same here, and you can sure as hell bet I remember that night and every single thing you did, you teasing little prick,” Jared growled, thrusting his groin up against Jensen again, more roughly this time. “Hot and sexy as motherfucking _HELL_ is what you were,” Jared rasped gruffly, adding “And are, for that matter…,” in afterthought. 

“Well... turnabout is fair play,” he continued as he tied the silk scarf over Jensen’s eyes and tied the ends into a knot around the back of his head. 

Jared’s hands roamed up the front of Jensen’s chest, fingers tugging and pulling on his nipples, tweaking them until they were twin peaks. Jensen choked out a soft sort of keening cry. “Jesus, they’re so damn sensitive,” Jared ground out as he continued to abuse the nubs. Just as quickly as he’d started the nipple play, Jared stopped and brought his hands to Jensen’s back. He ran the tips of his index fingers suggestively up and down his spine a couple of times, sending what felt like electric shocks through him. 

_“FUCK ME!!!”_ Jensen shouted as if in pain. 

“Oh, I will… you can bet I sure as hell will.” That was IT. Jared had reached the brink of his self-discipline. He had to have him. Immediately. 

Forcefully grasping Jensen’s wrists, Jared once again executed a stealth move, pulling him back and sliding him down the bed by the knees to lay spread eagle on his stomach like a human sacrifice. Jared often forgot his own brute strength and momentarily winced inwardly, realizing he’d been almost violent in his rush to take what he felt what his, but Jensen only grunted obscenely. _‘Huh,’_ Jared wondered fleetingly. 

Jared knelt between the V of Jensen’s legs. Grabbing up the bottle of lube he’d dropped to the side edge of the bed when he’d gotten in it, he poured a generous amount on two of his fingers. He didn’t utter a word of warning, simply ran them down the crease of Jensen’s ass and quickly thrust them inside his hole. Jensen began to chant _“ohgodohgodohogod”_ as he pushed through the ring of clenched muscle while he squirmed, feeling the fullness of Jared’s large, blunt digits. “More, sir,” Jensen pleaded urgently. “I need _more…_ ” 

“Demanding little slut, aren’t you?” Jared sniggered dirtily as he pulled his fingers out, adding more lubricant and a third one, plunging deeply into Jensen and searching out the walnut-shaped gland that he knew would send shots of pleasure rocketing through him. 

“AUGH!!!” Jensen screamed as he felt his prostate being struck with force. 

“God, Jensen. Gotta have you,” Jared alerted him, blinded by his rampant hunger to plunge himself into the hot, tight, wet cavity of Jensen’s body. Jared was holding onto his raging lust by a thread, though in truth, he had no desire to hurt Jensen. “Not gonna be slow… Or easy… Fast. Need it _fast,_ man. And hard, so _hard…_ ” 

“Do it. Now,” begged Jensen. His own need was so overwhelming he was on the verge of a meltdown. 

That did it. Jared broke. Hastily removing his fingers, he streamed a pool of lube onto the palm of his hand and generously slicked his pre-come gushing shaft. Jensen was going to feel him, that was for sure. He would soon know to whom he belonged. 

Rising to his haunches, Jared straddled Jensen’s legs, bracketing them with his own. Plastered to him from head to toe as if laminated, Jared placed his cock at Jensen’s entrance and stabbed into him in one brutal shove, driving all the air out of Jensen’s lungs. He’d hit his sweet spot like a sharp dart slicing into a bull’s eye target board. “Christ, Jared!!” Jensen roared. 

Overcome by the power of his desire and passion, Jared’s mouth went purposefully to the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder. Rapidly licking and sucking a bruise into the soft skin, he bit down sharply, essentially forming a claiming mark. “Mine, Jensen…” Jared grunted. “You’re _MINE.”_ Jensen stilled, stunned, feeling the pulsing throb of Jared’s dick engulfed inside him. _‘Holy shit’_ his brain stuttered. Who knew this would be the hottest fucking thing he’d ever imagined. 

Every filthy fantasy Jared had ever harbored over the years about his unbelievable sex-god neighbor assaulted him. He knew Jensen might consider it lewd, perhaps even sordid, but he was overcome with unbridled lust and a heretofore never imagined yearning. From the moment the droid had surprisingly appeared in his home, unbidden, Jared had been plagued by a niggling thought that had become increasingly and disturbingly insistent over the last few weeks. He realized he not only wanted to fuck Jensen into submission, but he also wanted to experience the sheer thrill of being simultaneously fucked by his hauntingly identical likeness, conscience and robot be damned. 

Ignoring a fleeting second of indecision, Jared chose to throw his usual caution to the wind. After all, when would he ever get this opportunity again? 

“Now, Nesnej!” Jared shouted out over his shoulder. 

Jensen arched his back upwards, straining to listen carefully to what was happening. Jared had reached up and entwined their fingers when he’d first entered him, giving them another touchstone and point of connection. It had helped Jensen keep hanging on to his pleasure with a firm rein until Jared was ready to get serious. Now he was once again fervently trying to keep himself in check until he made sense of what he just heard. Surely it couldn’t be. It was just a figment of his overactive imagination. Why would Jared want him and Nesnej both? He had no misplaced delusions. It surely had nothing to do with the same reason he hoped for. 

Jensen had certainly been pretty freaked out when he saw the robot… Who wouldn’t be when faced with an identical duplicate of oneself? The droid was so utterly lifelike it was downright eerie. A virtual clone. It honestly didn’t bear too much thinking about. 

Having said that, once he’d gotten to know Jared, as well as spent time in Nesnej’s presence, he was bombarded by countless images of outrageous sexual scenarios in which he, Jared, and yes, Nesnej, all featured and participated fully in acts of carnal pleasure and debauchery. Excepting the weirdness of perving on himself, the visions were, in fact, very titillating. No different than many of those he’d spent extensive hours enjoying during his lonely voyages into the world of gay porn when his longing for Jared became unbearable over the years and he needed immediate release or risk dying of exploding blue balls. 

Jensen could admit it now. He had always been fascinated with the idea of a threesome, though he’d never imagined being comfortable enough to ever engage in one. His intrigue only grew greater after starting to pose as Jared’s sexbot. Let’s face it, it’s not like they’d be involving a living, breathing human with real emotions. It was just sex, after all. 

Nesnej entered the room silently and went to join the two men in the center of the mattress exactly as Jared had instructed him earlier. Crawling up on the mattress, the bot widened its legs to place them outside of the others’. Sparing no wasted motion or time, it braced itself on its shins and knees, and wrapped one of its hands over Jared and Jensen’s, entwining its fingers with theirs. Holding on with that hand for leverage, it used the other one to remove the large black butt plug Jared had asked to be inserted into him before going to find Jensen. While Jared would no doubt feel Nesnej breaching him, he was quite open and plenty wet, so it should only be the best kind of pain. 

“Still trust me, Jensen?” Jared crooned into Jensen’s left ear. 

“Absolutely, Jared.” 

Nesnej heard the exchange and used its other hand to guide its huge cock into Jared’s hole. It only took one relentless push to get fully seated and to hit Jared’s prostrate dead-on, causing tiny white bursts of light to flash across his eyes. 

Wanting to infuse Jensen with the same ecstasy, Jared thrust forward into his ass in counterpoint to Nesnej’s lunge, precisely drilling Jensen’s sweet spot once again so that he, too, saw stars. 

The three bodies fell into a synchronized rutting rhythm as fluid and graceful as any erotic pagan ritual dance. In mere moments, amidst groans and moans, cries and pleas, curses and shouts, Jared and Jensen screamed out each other’s names as their entire bodies were wracked with unimaginable pleasure as they finally climaxed. They were immediately and simultaneously hurtled into total oblivion by the most intense and longest orgasms of their lives. Eyes rolling back into their heads, they collapsed, sweating profusely, into a pile of boneless limbs. 

Finally, the sounds silenced, the movements stilled, and Nesnej pulled out of Jared gently and moved to stand beside the bed. Smirking with a look that could only be interpreted as fond affection, Nesnej lifted the covers over the men since it seemed like they were down for the count. The quietly spoken “Looks like my work here is done fro now,” went unheard by the sated lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> We would LOVE to hear from you about your thoughts on the story, so far.  
> ...and a Kudos would be nice, too. :)


End file.
